


Dark Forces

by BleueCloud



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, Erotic at times, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Plot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleueCloud/pseuds/BleueCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order is in the process of capturing the droid that has the piece of the puzzle that leads to Luke Skywalker, but Leader Snoke decides to give his pupil, Kylo Ren, a 'gift' or a 'help' like he may call it.<br/>This will change the ways General Hux, Captain Phasma and the whole order works, from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars: VII fanfic starring Kylo Ren (yes, he's amazing. I'm one of the lot) and I hope I can deliver a good story.  
> I've read a bunch of fanfics, but they all have a similar plot, so I'll make a little change. Hope you like it.
> 
> \---  
> I do now own Star Wars (at all, we know), but I own the story  
> Please, forgive any grammatical/spelling mistakes I may have. English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> Enjoy

_-I'm aware of Kylo Ren's..._ _talent_ _,_ _but_ _h_ _e failed to get the droid Leader Snoke!, how can you still..._  

 _-Are you questioning my ways General Hux?_  

 _-No...I apologize master. This won't happen again..._  

 _-Kylo Ren is important for the First Order, even when he still need to prove he's far away form the light, for now he's been loyal. And you must accept that General Hux, I won't tolerate another doubt from you._  

 _-Yes, Leader_  

 _-Now, go and get that droid. I will be sending you some help soon...or I should call it an obstacle? You'll find out, tell_ _Kylo Ren, is a surprise._  

Leader Snoke ended the meeting with those words that General Hux could not decipher, he didn't even care much thinking about how Leader Snoke always had Kylo Ren's back, as a protégée and a chosen one. For him, he was just another example of a person who could betray the First Order in any time, because he didn't have full control of his emotions and his calling to the Light. Ridiculous.  

Since Kylo Ren decided to be under Snoke's wing, Hux have been, if you could say it that way, displaced. His protagonism and efforts were under Kylo's shadow, and there's no way he could defeat or question that. Sad, in a way, not to mention the fact that he also, had to endure his rival's tantrums. 

General Hux is a hard working man, he's been heading The Finalizer and the Starkiller since a while ago, with Captain Phasma. Both weren't close, but enough to have the job done, efficiently.  

After knowing the fact that a droid has the piece of the map leading to Luke Skywalker, the First Order has been making efforts to retrieve it, with no success. On top of that, a storm trooper, escaped and made his way to Jakku, where now Hux and Kylo Ren , are leading their men.  

Hux left the room and two storm troopers followed him to the control room, where Kylo Ren was still screaming under his mask, after destroying another room with his lightsaber. 

 _-Are you done with your tantrums Kylo Ren? We don't have time to take care of your issues –_ Said Hux with sarcasm 

 _-Thanks for the concern. As you said, just like you, I don't have time for the mist_ _ak_ _es of your calculations and the lack of loyalty of your soldiers –_ The dark and tall figure dismissed two guards he was talking to before Hux made his appearance. 

- _I don't have time for that either. But not from soldiers...I hope. Anyway, Leader Snoke had a message for both, but specially for you. He said he will be sending some "help", and that will be a surprise for you._  

 _-I understand. I'm leaving_  

 _-Please-_ Kylo Ren stopped to hear Hux-  _Don't destroy another room. Deal with your anger issues in battle_  

_-I'll deal it with you next time,  time, General Hux._

 

_> >>>>>_

 

The preparations for the next search were in progress, and Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle were being prepared for later use. The high-ups were together discussing the plan of action and other details in a conference room, everyone but Phasma, who no one have seen since a while ago. 

- _Can someone tell me where Captain Phasma is? -_ Hux yelled, he got annoyed every time something was not in place when he was making plans. 

 _-No one has seen her, but I heard she was dealing with some arrival that Leader Snoke had prepared for us tonight._  

 _"Oh, that must be the 'help' he was talking about. A sword with a double edge. Let's see how Kylo Ren receive_ _s_ _that gift"_ Hux thought 

 _-All  right, at least someone came to work. No offense_ _–_ The general looked at Kylo and their eyes met 

 _-_ _Yes, at least someone has done more than repeating my words of the plan I made yesterday in today's meeting –_ The sith replied. The tension grew up but that was no time or place to be arguing about banal things.  

The meeting was still on when Captain Phasma entered and interrupted to deliver some news to the people. 

 _-I apologize for my interruption, but Leader Snoke's_ _"_ _help_ _"_ _will be arriving tonight, and he wat us to gather in the main room to present it, tonight at 7pm, sharp_ _-_ she then occupied her place in the large black rectangle table. 

- _Leader Snoke himself will be presenting it?_  –Hux asked Phasma, that was weird. First of all it was already unexpected the fact that Snoke was sending something, eve if it was a test for Ren, but to personally assist –in hologram- lacked sense for the First Order.  

- _Yes, please proceed with the meeting, details will be known_ _tonight, this is all the information I possess_   

 _-Let's be prepared for it then. I'm ver_ _y curious now –_ Kylo Ren thought out loud, enough for the people to hear. They were all curious, what could it be? 

 

<<<<<<

 

On The Finalizer, there was a command of protecting a ship that was going to land soon. It was similar to Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle, but it was bigger and its exterior were like a mirror, it was a camouflage.  

At least 20 storm troopers of high rank were on standby waiting until it was there. The ship landed and its gate opened presenting another 10 people, 8 snow storm troopers and 2 unknown  walking in the center. A formation was set and Captain Phasma stepped up to present herself.  

 _-Welcome, please follow me, let's lead the guests to everyone_  

The guests surrounded by guards, moved through the ship and slowly one by one started forming along the hallway to secure the place, and finally the door was opened. 

Immediately  the meeting with Leader Snoke started with the two guest figures standing on the view of everyone, everyone was shocked. 

- _We are here reunited because I wanted to give you a present_ _. I know you've made efforts, but no real improving was seen in a while. At first I doubted_ _, but now that I think, and see all of you gathered, I'm sure it will be more than helpful; and above all, a tool for you to learn once and for all how things should be done in the First Order._  

 _Hux and Phasma, this goes with you. And regarding Kylo Ren, here's my help –_ the guests, wearing large dark gowns, revealed themselves, one a stormtrooper, similar to Phasma, and a girl in a long black dress and a complex hairstyle, she was indeed a new kind of woman, she smiled at Kylo Ren-  _She's my granddaughter Lord Sith (Y/n). She has mastered the sith ways and completed all her training._ _The rest, you will found out when you start working with her._  

 _And one more thing, Kylo Ren, she will be evaluating you, you two are now rivals._  

 _Show that you are a loyal member of the First Order._  

The transmission ended, and the girl kept her smile. Everyone stood still until they all stoop up and bowed to her, everyone except for Kylo Ren. She noticed and walked in his direction, and once in front of him she just looked. 

 _-So you're the famous Kylo Ren. I hope you don't disappoint me...I hate wasting my time._  

 _-Same goes with you. I don't care who the hell you are –_ he answered under his mask 

_-Perfect then_


	2. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order have a terrible interior design taste, Hux is an obsessed crazy man and Kylo Ren can be funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! I have time, so I'm updating. Hope you like it  
> PD: I took in consideration the idea for better reading the dialogs. Quoting marks.  
> \----  
> I do not own SW:VII obviously, but I own the story  
>  Sorry for gramatical/spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue

_-"And this, my lady, are your headquarters"_  

 _-"This had to be the First Order. What a terrible taste..." -_ said (Y/n), disappointed in the poor and depressing interior design of her new room, but she could fix that. Meanwhile she had better things to do, working and evaluating everyone was first   - _"Acria, please tell_ _General Hux, to send me all the information regarding the plans of the Starkiller and the droid. I want it for tomorrow morning"_  

 _-"Yes my Lady" -_ Acria replied. She was more than just a guard. She and (Y/n) were raised together and they often trained with the same teacher. Their bond were strong and her loyalty to Lady (Y/n) was impeccable.  After hearing he orders she left the room leaving her master alone. 

(Y/n) sat in her new bed looking out of her window, she could see the space and some ships doing their rounds. She was thinking that just as the people on the First Order were surprised by her existence and appearance, the news took her unexpectedly too. Leader Snoke, her grandfather was a man of huge intellect and orchestration –same as her- but she could not read his intention this time. A test? Yes it is, but there's something else. 

A phone rang, (Y/n)'s thoughts stopped which annoyed her for a moment before walking to answer. 

-"Captain Phasma at your service madam. I'm here to deliver the message of General Hux" 

-"Proceed" 

- _"He would like to invite you to a dinner with him and Kylo Ren,_ _at the Sapphire's_ _dinning room"_ \- That sudden friendly treatment was not necessary. Obviously was not the idea of her new rival, and Hux was known for his rigidness and bad humor. 

- _"Tell them I will think about it" -_ She said. Thinking about it with the pillow sounded like a very nice choice. It was indeed.

 

>>>>>

 

Next morning Acria left to get the papers her master wanted, she had her own room next to her. (Y/n) was still in her room, she has the discipline to wake up really early to train and study before starting the day, with no distractions, with no one. Snoke sent her to a private place where she had to face things alone, and find her dark fore within. Since she was a girl, she saw and suffered enormous things; time after, she was sent to another place with Acria, Snoke taught them both, and years later she was tested and got her Lord Sith title. 

White looked like a good color to start work. She had an attire more theatrical than Kylo Ren's, which she found funny, but probably it was comfortable enough, even for fighting. She grabbed her lightsaber, a rare one made for her, and after finishing her hairdo, she went out to the Command Center, where Hux was. 

The big door opened and Acria, in her notmal clothes, out of her armor, was there waiting for me, General Hux bowed a little, he was a bit upset, maybe because I didn't went to his amazing dinner. 

 _-"I hope you had a good sleep yesterday, surely the trip was tiresome_ _...Lord...Lady (Y/n)"_  

 _-" I did. Even though I slept late, I was reading some of my old notes, of when I was training with my grandfather. But I ended accommodating my clothes"_  - She knew that would make him annoyed. She could perfectly attend his invitation. She had to contain her laugh. Hux, forced a smile and turned away to give some orders. The worked who were there heard the whole thing and they say the General with a rather funny face, why? 

 _-"I want to know the joke too Acria"_  -She asked her guard, whispering 

 _-"See_ _ms that General Hux prepared a huge banquet for you my lady, a lot of people were invited"_ -(Y/n) laughed out loud but disguised it as a little cough.  The general noticed, changing his expression again to a more serious one, defiant and angry; he was going to say something but he was interrupted by Kylo Ren's appearance. 

The tall masked figure looked at Hux, who was still mad and then (Y/n). 

- _"Your choice of clothes...white, don't you think your 'princess' attitude doesn't belong here? We're here to work, not to have tea parties in gowns"_  

 _-"Don't be envious_ _Kylo Ren._ _White doesn't take my title._ _Yo_ _u will get to use this kind of things,  one you get to a certain level. Even if is white_ _"_  

 _-"Yes a 'Lord' title, odd. Aren´t you supposed to get a 'Lady' title?_ _"_  

 _-"Nah, I'll leave the 'Lady' title for you_ _. I already pr_ _oved that I_ _have more balls than any of you"-_ One of the worst things you could do was to humiliate a man's pride, but for (Y/n), one wasn´t enough. Kylo Ren was sure famous for his terrible tantrums, and clearly this was a good chance for him to start a huge fight and maybe try to decapitate the new guest. 

He clenched his fists and left the room furious. Hux, on the other hand, felt more relieved at the fact that Ren, was put in his place.He needed to be on her good side.  

 _-"Well, I said my 'Good Mornings'. I'll be in my quarters reading the data I asked for. Please contact Acria if you need something from me"_ _-_ (Y/n) left.

 

<<<<<<<

 

Reading the informs General Hux made were more tedious than expected. He used too much complicated words for no reason, and his extreme passion for the First order and leader Snoke, made him look like a rejected man whose woman couldn't care less. Sick. Then after reviewing the papers of the plans to retrieve the droid, it was clear that there's a dispute for the leadership between Kylo Ren and the General. None could coexist together normally for a whole week. 

The Lady Sith finished early, so it was proper to make pressence in the control room to discuss everything with Hux, or Kylo Ren. The later was funnier to talk to. 

 _'He was not in the control room, nor in the main rooms of the ship, so he must be on his room'_ she thought. (Y/n) stopped a couple of stormtroopers who could lead her to Ren's quarters, and they gladly did and once in front of the door, she gave them a gold coin to each one, as payment. 

 _-"I'll take care of everything from here" -_ and touched the door sensor. After some seconds, the door opened. 

Kylo Ren was filling some papers in a desk he had in a corner, the room, also grey and black, was as boring as the rest of the ship. Really, it doesn't have to be all rainbows and flowers, but this was depressing. 

- _"Now I can see why you're always angry and envious, besides those being Sithts emotions. But this room is worst than mine"_  

 _-"I thought you came for work, not for s_ _peaking crap about the rooms" -_ Kylo Ren's eyes were glued to his papers 

 _-"All r_ _ight grandpa, is the droid that important. Aren't you wasting too much time on that?_ _"_  

 _-"Are you serious?, I thought Snoke sent someone bright, but you surely are stupid even with a Sith title"_  

 _-"Oh, I'm sorry mighty Ren, then I'll go...I'll tell my grandfather that everything could be easier if you just took the girl" -_ She walked back to the door when a shadow followed her and grabbed her arm and made her face him 

 _-"What are you talking about?, what girl?" -_ He was desperate, and she liked that. A smirk I her face appeared and released herself from his grip. 

 _-"You lost your chance, I'll go with Hux. He will listen politely...oh and don't grab me again that way, you're not at my level_ _"_  

The man boiled in anger and took out his red lightsaber to fight her. He wouldn't take more shit from her. (Y/n) didn't move an inch, her rested face with a slight smile were unchangeable until he made the first move.  

She was as fast as him, (Y/n) shield herself with her grey lightsaber, and she was as strong as him, resisting. They kept fighting for a minute, really hard, as if they were dancing in the worst of the wars, as equals. And then he stopped to raise his hand at her. She dropped her weapon and a horror face covered her face, he could read desperation in those eyes. He liked it. 

She started laughing, loud and crazy as if she were going to die for the lack of oxygen of the act of expressing her fun and joy. Ren was confused, mad because he couldn't understand. 

- _"Omg, you felt so realized...this was so funny"_  -he didn't move, and (Y/n) got closer, almost in a seductive way -" _Ren, Ren...that was not smart, did you think those powers had any effect on me? We're neutral to each other, didn't you know?...omg Ren...poor baby_ _" -_ She laugh again, took her lightsaber again and opened the door to leave. 

- _"Thanks anyways. I had fun"_

 

The only thing that was heard after that, were screaming and swearing. Followed by some storm troopers running for their lives and a happy woman.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, share, kudos, give ideas...I love when people tell me ideas I can add to the story.  
> Thanks for liking it and thanks for supporting the Kylo Ren obsession.
> 
> See you guys!


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and (Y/n) have an audience with Snoke to start a new training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! here it is! The drama is starting because is nice.  
> Our Siths will have it rough.  
> Enjoy
> 
> \----  
> I do not own SW: Episode VII, but I own the story  
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue

(Y/n) decided not to tell anything to Kylo Rem after the drama class the other day. Reflecting in her room she thought that she had to be careful with the people there. Why? Because even when they were all from the First Order, you never know who is who and what they want. She had what everybody wanted, prestige, power, control...and still, she was still being tested by Leader Snoke. A line must be drawn, and for much freedom she can feel at first, she can let herself go and make a mistake, specially in front of Kylo Ren. 

_"Anyways, till now, no problems have surfaced"_ she said out loud, sitting in her bed with a silk black night gown, painting her nails. Just then the door opened. 

_-"Gosh, don't you know how to knock?"_ -she said annoyed without looking at the two figures standing right next to where she was. 

_-"There's nothing to watch"_  -The masked man said, white the other raised a brow when he looked unintentionally to the girl's chest. She noticed. 

- _"It's called manners you fucking caveman"_ \- She closed the nail polish and lied on one side watching the red-haired man following her movements, holding her head with one hand-  _"But whatever, I'm sure General_ _Hux_ _is with me and maybe have a different_ _o_ _pinion_ _about "Nothing to watch"....right? Enjoying the view?"_  

_-"_ _Y..No_ _! Those are not acceptable_ _clothes to have in the F_ _irst Order_ _" -_ He looked like a tomato, red hair, red face  

- _"Really? Then next time I'll stay naked_ _" -_ Hux almost choked while Ren stayed disgusted looking at his blushed partner, trying to compose himself 

_-"And you call yourself a Lord_ _Sith_ _?"_  

_-"What about you?_ _Commander Boredom_ _?" -_ (Y/n) stood up and walked towards the two men, with her hands oh her back. The smirk in her face changed the mood to an awkward one. The girl got closer to Ren, invading his private space looking right into the eyes of his mask for a minute and then elegantly touching it with her fingers. He didn't move an inch. 

- _"I get it now...the reason of why you use this mask"_  -she said folding her arms around his neck - _"And that training...with Skywalker, you indeed had talent since then_ "  

He didn't liked that, Kylo Ren grabbed her arms and pushed her quite harshly and breathing heavily making obvious his anger, he found out, she was more powerful, just by touching she could read his mind in a way. Without pain. Hux, on the other hand stayed put on his place watching (Y/n) and enjoying her teasing. 

- _"You said we were neutral to each other..._ " -he prepared himself to fight with the lightsaber again 

- _"If we want to play being mentalists_ _, yes we are. But I happen to also read people a little, by touching. That doesn't count"_  -the girl fixed her gown and looked at her nails, still fresh -  _"Oh shit, you ruined my nails"_  

_-"Let's get to the point and tell us about the girl you told me about_ _, woman_ _"_  

_-"I don't know what you're talking about"_  

_-"Excuse me?"_  

_-"You're excused. So if you don't mind, I'm tired and want to sleep. Turn off the light on your way out" -_ making herself warm under the blankets, (Y/n)closed her eyes waiting for some kind of reply.  

_-"I'm not really sure of what this is all about, but seems that Lady (Y/n) won't tell you_ _any_ _thing_ _. Can we stop playing and go back to work,_ _Kylo_ _Ren?"_  

The dark Commander run to the lady's bed, grabbed one of her arms and lift her, threatening her with his fiery red lightsaber. Looking at each other, Ren demanded an answer again 

-"Tell me about the girl!" -He screamed and waited 

-"I always knew you were into this rough kind of stuff...Ben" -Kylo heard that name coming from (Y/n)'s smiling lips that sounded like a spell to him. For the first time he started looking at her features unconsciously before waking up and letting her go with another push. She knew his real name, how?. He touch her, she read him.The lady Sith, laughing and lying on her bed, looked at Hux at the distance, looking at her again. 

_-"General_ _Hux_ _, you should ask_ _Captain_ _Phasma_ _to_ _search for the traitor and the droid on the east. I'm sure you're smart enough to get the exact place where they are. You may leave now"-_ He nodded and proceeded to leave, he made a little stop to see over his shoulder, but he was gone. The other two stayed in silence for a minute, Ren was still mad at her. 

- _"_ _Jakku_ _, go there"_  -she said quietly - _"She should be with the droid_ _"_  

And just like that The Commander left too. 

_-"Not even a 'Thanks'?_ _Pfff_ _even after ruining my nails..._ _"_  

 

_> >>>>>>_

 

The Lady Sith heard that some storm troopers were sent to Jakku by Kylo Ren's orders and some other to a place nearby sent by Hux.  (Y/n) was getting ready with Acria's help, wearing a black and red kimono style dress and an ornamented hairstyle with golden details, because today was important. She, the Commander and the General had a meeting with Leader Snoke to inform about everything and also, she thought, that he would give her and Kylo Ren some training and missions, in order to prove them both. 

Already done, she walked down a couple corridors before facing Hux and Kylo Ren, and entering into the meeting room where they would have the audience. Already alone Leader Snoke's image appeared receiving a bow from the youngsters and started talking. 

_-"My young dark leaders of the First Order, tell me your advancements"_  

_-"Leader_ _Snoke_ _, we have the_ _locat_ _ion_ _of the droid that has the map leading to Skywalker,_ _and the traitor. I already sent my people there"_  

_-"I got the location of a girl who is with the droid, she_ _already saw the map. If we capture her, is enough. I wish you to leave that mission to me Leader_ _Snoke_ _"_  

(Y/n) stayed quiet 

_-"Tell me my_ _granddaughter_ _, how do you find your staying in the First Order?"_  

- _"I'm quite sure General_ _Hux_ _already told you that in one of his secret reunions. Besides that, I found the people here really stubborn and lacking in basic manners. Maybe Captain_ _Phasma_ _is the only one worthy here. Oh, I almost forgot, and General_ _Hux_ _seems to like the_ _innapropiate_ _clothes I wear in the privacy of my room"_   

- _"What did you say??" -_ exclaimed the red haired man 

- _"You have too much free time General_ _Hux_ _, you will not find advantage on getting near me. Use that time to make your work more efficient. At least_ _Kylo_ _Ren got the location of what we need accurately"_  

_-"_ _Because_ _you told me so"_  

_-"And you believed me"_  

_-"Enough_ _Hux_ _, you should do as she says_ _. I see you're enjoying playing_ _with_ _the gentleman, but you should not forget why you're here and what I told you. We have an agreement_ _" -_ She knew perfectly well and her face changed. Her piercing eyes were watching at Snoke's image with a new light, a light she forgot for a moment. The Commander and the General were completely lost, and the both turned to see the girl in the middle, (Y/n) raised her chin and replied putting a forced smile on her face again. 

- _"I know, I haven't forgotten_ _Snoke_ _. You should not forget the agreement either_ " 

- _"Not at all (Y_ _/n). Now, I shall put you and_ _Kylo_ _Ren into a special training, supervised by Captain_ _Phasma_ _. She will give you the details. I expect the best of you, I expect to see a new dark force from b_ _oth_ _of you"_  

The mentioned people bowed again to the Leader followed by Hux, the transmission ended just there and Lady (Y/n) rushed to get back to her room.  

- _"Damn wome_ _n, they're all so fucking troublesome"_ -The General said to himself loud enough for Kylo Ren to hear, who didn't care a bit, he just exited the room. 

On the way to his control room, Ren found (Y/n) and Captain Phasma talking in a resting room. When the women spotted him, Phasma called him to join them. 

- _"I was going to look for you Commander. Leader_ _Snoke_ _gave me instructions to_ _supervise_ _your new training starting tomorrow"_  

_-"We're in the middle of capturing someone in_ _Jakku_ _! Starting_ _trining_ _tomorrow makes no sense"_  

_-"_ _Hux_ _can take care of that Ren, even_ _Phasma_ _can"_  -(Y/n) told him folding her arms on her chest, annoyed by the man 

_-"That's MY work!"_  

_-"I apologize Sir, but those are orders from Leader_ _Snoke_ _, the training starts tomorrow morning 7_ _am sharp. We're going to meet at the training room No 3"_  

_-"Damn it" -_ Kylo Ren now was as annoyed as (Y/n), looking like two teenagers, Phasma looked at both with their arms folded and went away 

Once alone, the tall man looked by his side where the sith girl were, looking at the space thinking hard with a serious but mad face. He wondered what was that about what Snoke and she talked, the agreement and then her expression of hate. Weren't they family? Weren't he supporting her as a Lord Sith and practically the princess of the Dark Side?  

- _"I_ _don'_ _t_ _know what kind of agreement you have with Leader_ _Snoke_ _, but I won't go easy on you. Like I said, I don't care if you're a princess or who got your back. I'll fight you being a Lord_ _Sith_ _or not"_ _-_ Surely he was expecting one of (Y/n)'s quick sarcastic answers and a fight from that. But for his surprise, that didn't happen. He stayed just as she was and slowly looked at him with a confused face. 

- _"Whatever you say" -_ she said.  

Now, that was new.

 

<<<<<<<

 

Being the first hour in the morning (Y/n) was getting ready to go to the training room to meet up with Kylo Ren and Phasma. Since the night before she kept thinking about the past and Snoke's words, for some reason she didn't have a good feeling about all this, for the first time in a some time. Acria knew what her master was meditating, but she ignored that for the moment. 

-"Lady (Y/n), here are your clothes for today"- The female guard said handing her master a dark brown gown. 

- _"Give me the black suit that I used when I trained_ _Acria_ _. This time will be more serious than when I did it. I don’t have time to take care after my destroyed gowns_ _every time_ _I train. Even with the status I have"_   

- _"As you wish my Lady" -_ Acria went to find the clothes and came back - _"My Lady, do you really think there's something more than just the training and your staying here in the Finalizer?...Do_ _you think Leader S..."_  

_-"Shut your mouth_ _Acria_ _! Don't ever say that again, how dare a guard say something against the leader of the First Order. Last time I warn you,_ _are we clear?" -_ (Y/n) yelled looking at her guard, if that was true or not, those words could never be said out loud. 

_-"Forgive me Lord" -_ Kneeling _-"I was out of line, please forgive me"_  

_-"Just have that clear, now wait outside while I change, I want to be alone"_  

Lady (Y/n)'s clothes for training were pretty similar as the Commander's clothes, but feminine, and all black. The same outfit she wore before getting her title of Lord Sith and one of the most dark episodes of her life. She once thought she wouldn't looked at her dressed like that again, how wrong. 

Already in the training room, at the time, Phasma was the only one waiting there and seconds after, Kylo Ren appeared. Both side to side waited for instructions 

_"Good morning S_ _irs._ _T_ _he mission here is to retrieve information from your enemy's_ _mind fighting only with your bare hands and using the force. (Y/n), you can't use your_ _ability_ _of reading by touch. Each one will be called to the room_ _behind_ _me to hear the information, and that is what you need to protect against your rival's power, any questions?_ _"_  

_-"_ _I have one, we're supposed to be neutral to each other in mind reading"_ _–_ asked Kylo Ren 

- _"I know. But Leader_ _Snoke_ _knows that can be broken if you push yourself_ _to a certain limit. Your_ _psychological_ _resistance will be tested in order to finish the mission" -_ Phasma answered, after not receiving anymore questions she called the man to follow her to the room. 

After a few minutes (Y/n) was called in. Kylo Ren pass her by her side with a different attitude, she could feel it and once the door closed, the red lighted room with the Captain felt tense.  

-"I will give you the information you need to protect, I'll just say it once, all right?" 

-"Yes, just say it" 

_-"After some_ _years_ _af_ _ter_ _Kylo_ _Ren left Skywalker to join the Dark Side and The First Order, he was asked to kill_ _people, specially traitors. Among them, a pair of lovers who betrayed the Order and its trust; after being caught,_ _Kylo_ _Ren was asked to_ _execute_ _them. You may not remember, but they were your parents (Y/n). That's why you should show loyalty and show everybody your worth"_   

_-"Is this what you told him?"_  

- _"No, he has  a different type of information. Pain and sacrifice is the value of that information. That's also the payment you need to give in order to get it, now please go back and start the training_ _"-_ Phasma said. 

Joining the Commander in the  training arena, the simulation started transforming the dark metal room, into a dark forest. 

 

_-"That agreement, you won't get it"_  -Kylo Ren said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ep in the next two weeks!  
> Please comment, share, give kudos, etc
> 
> Hope you like this chapter  
> wait for the next!


	4. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kylo Ren's and (Y/n) practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, sorry for the wait.  
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistake english is not my mother tongue and I was in a hurry while writing this.  
>  Hope you like it tho.

It was upsetting, (Y/n) remembered the last time she saw her parents and how from one day to another, they were gone. Snoke told her they died on duty during a mission in another galaxy, but now that she heard Captain Phasma's words, it all changed. She was still a girl, but grown up, she could remember them perfectly; his father worked directly for Snoke and knew a lot of confidential affairs, her mother had a similar job to Hux. If Kylo Ren were  told to execute them, that would be after his Jedi training, when he was already a man and not a teenager. Then, that means that (Y/n)'s parents were held as hostages then, for many years, for betrayal? Actually, her parents were leaders on the First Order, completely loyal, they would even die for the cause. They would never even think about going against Snoke, they would not gain anything from that, but what if their deaths... 

          ...would mean a gain for Snoke? 

                                                                        ….Her 

 

>>>>>>>> 

 

Kylo Ren seemed enraged and waiting for the first match, after a while from saying something he started moving, straight and towards the girl who was expectant but who was also lost in thought with her own conclusions. Once the tall ma was just meters in front of her he stopped and aimed his hand at his rival using all his force to get the information out of her head, a minute passed, then two. Nothing. 

 _-"You're not at my level_ _Kylo_ _Ren, stop wasting your time" -_ she said watching his failed attempt. 

 _-"Don't be concerned about me, I know what I'm doing and what I have to do. So bad your face will have a makeover you will not be able to c_ _o_ _ver with makeup_ _"_  

 _-"I bet will be_ _prettier than that stupid mask you use to hide, you moron_ _"_  

Conclusion, the only way to make a slight progress to weaken the enemy by physical methods, once that's done, the other person won't be able to maintain mental balance because of the external pain. Therefore, that's the state both dark lords must go, in order to pass this test.  

Ren made the first move by throwing a chain of sets of punches and kicks to (Y/n) to start, that was nothing to her. The match became a show to see who had more ability and resistance, so nonstop, they kept fighting without taking a break. The fight started to get eternal, and the first stage to weaken each other, was over. They would use the force now. 

- _"_ _Leader_ _Snoke_ _have high expectations of you, right_ _?"_  -He said siting in the floor on the other side of the room - _"Tell me, your shitty personality has something to do with cockiness or a way to hide your fear of him?"_   

 _-"Don't_ _project_ _yourself, I already told you you're a coward using that mask_ _"_  

 _-"You don't know_ _any_ _thing_ _brat, in that case,_ _le_ _t's_ _do this right_ _" -_ The young man took off his mask revealing himself 

 _-"An eternity for you to finally realize that_ _" -_ She barely saw him, actually she didn't even cared of how he looked. She was concentrating in trying to into his head from where he was, it should be easier now, without his helmet. 

- _"We're still neutral"_  

 _-"How boring" -_ (Y/n), who was still standing, wasn't aware of anything that was happening in the room besides having Kylo Ren talking and getting comfortable in the floor, looking right behind her.  

The actual impact of the unused ship was huge, the little parts of it dispersed making a mess in one side of the room. Ren used his abilities to move an old ship to hit (Y/n) without making a noise, to his surprise, she knew, and activated some kind of invisible shield that protected her from the attack. 

- _"Gosh_ _Kylo_ _, I'm just here,_ _thinking,_ _and you start a mess. Do you really want to play like that?"_  

 _-"Are you afraid I will ruin another nail?_ _"_  

 _-"I'm afraid I will destroy this whole ship and I will have to save you, princess"_  

 _-"Let's see who saves who. Let the game begin_ _"_  

Both of the young Siths gave their all, using all their force to fight each other, taking everything the had near to fight. The training room was soon gone and the fight extended to other areas, around the Finalizer. The training room was soon gone and activities in the ship stopped once the control panel started to give reports of great damages inside the ship. General Hux, for that matter, didn't understood what the hell was happening and he saw the scene of hell those two had in the middle of the place.  

More than one control room were affected by the effects of the dark power. (Y/n) had an amazing maneuver of movements and concentration to see beyond Kylo Ren's strategy. But Ren, had also good grief and reflexes to avoid the Sith's hits. The lady could run really fast and control herself on the air thanks to her power, almost as she could fly. But force wasn't enough, her stamina wasn't that great after all and she needed something else to use as a weapon. So she started moving towards other areas of the ship, maybe the Storm Troopers place.  

 _"I know what you want to do"_  said Kylo Ren to himself, making way to run and get first to his destination and there it was.  

- _"All of you listen to me!!!"_  -He yelled, making all Storm Troopers turn to see him  - _"(Y/n) is the enemy, you better_ _destroy_ _her now!"_  

A door exploded making way for (Y/n) to enter the place, the soldiers, who were static looking at the man, now all of them at the same time, turned to see her, took their guns and started shooting. 

 _"Shit! I was late"_  -(Y/n) was going to do that, the mental control. The soldiers started moving following her, and for now all she could do was to hide so she could think. Her rival was not letting her go, but the feeling finally got him, he was starting to lose strenght and power. So, (Y/n), she could do the same, but she needed a good pawn - _"Got you_ _Kylo_ _Kylo_ _" -_ She smiled looking at her target trough the window.  

 

<<<<<<<

 

 _-"Can someone explain to me what's happening?_ " -asked Hux walking through the main corridor hearing explosions. 

- _"My apologies General, this is part of their training. But I wasn't expecting this to e_ _scalate_ _this much"_  -Phasma didn’t sound apologetic at all, she knew who was going to be the winner of the match and couldn’t care less about the ship's damages - _"I recommend you to go back to the Central Control Panel or you room General, while this ends"_  

 _-"Stupid kids. Leader_ _Snoke_ _should just kill them_ _both" -_ To avoid getting face to face with the apocalyptic demons, Hux decided to take some time and stay in his room. Once there he could be more surprised but to see (Y/n) in front of him - _"What are you doing here?!"_  

 _-"I need something General_ _Hux_ _" -_ She took his face with her two hands, looking at him with her piercing eyes and kissed him. 

 

>>>>>>>

 

- _"How bad are the damages?"_  

 _-"The lower area is all destroyed Captain, the central is almost gone too and I'm afraid they're moving towards here and the TIE fighter deposit"_  

 _-"Close some gates._ _Suppress_ _their entrance to this side of the ship and the deposit, we can't let them destroy that"_  

 _-"Yes Captain" -_ The girl run out to follow the orders when an explosion took over almost more than a quarter of the Finalizer, to be precise, the Storm Trooper area where Kylo Ren were giving orders. Phasma, taken aback by the situation, went to the Central Control Pannel to see Hux pressing some buttons allowing the explosions on that area. 

- _"General what are you doing?"_  -He didn’t even listen. 

 _-"Oh,_ _Phasma_ _, I was looking for you too_ " -(Y/n) appeared from behind the soldier - _"I need you to do something for me"_  

The force make the soldier stay put, without moving, without saying a word. She girl put her hands around her helmet and whispered some words to her  _"Yes madam"_ , the Captain said without hesitation. 

The game was over.  

 

<<<<<<<<<

 

Among the rubbish, Kylo Ren emerged painted in ashes and anger. He needed to find that woman and finish the damn practice. His soldiers were gone or injured, and the are was starting to get sucked by the space pressure, the oxygen was getting lower every time.  

- _"Oh Ren...and I thought you were already done"_  

 _-"You bitch. Did you do this?"_  

 _-"Me? N_ _o, that was_ _Hux_ _...oh but what we_ _have_ _here, I'm starting to read you, Ren"_   

- _"You won't be able to. You stupid woman" -_ (Y/n) needed to get through this and get what she needed. Both, with the force they had left they tried hard to get into each other's head, and finally was making effect. Ren managed to start choking the girl and with that to get into her mind, and she, with her hands pressing into Kylo's skull, they both fought the final round. The pain was unbearable, and those two ended up on the ground with blood dripping from their noses, mouth and ears; she on top, was finding the information clenching her nails into his flesh and losing breath with his grip.  

There was nothing. She found nothing. 

Phasma didn’t gave Kylo anything. She gave him orders to say what he needed to say, nothing more.  

(Y/n) stopped, and her eyes watered. " _This...you made this on purpose...you",_ she muttered to herself. The man tried to push her to a side but she grabbed his neck and pressed him to the ground, with her other hand pointing two sharp nails at his eyes  _"Don't interrupt me again while_ _I'm thinking!, next time I will rip your damn eyes. We're done loser, get lost"_  

She stood up, and went to her room

 

Kylo Ren, lying on the floor, just watched the destroyed roof, feeling how the oxygen kept decreasing  _"Your parents' death, was planned by_ _Snoke_ _?" -_ he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys.   
> I'm not really good at describing fighting scenes, but I tried my best.   
>  Keep reading, giving kudos and commenting. That inspires me to keep writing (faster)
> 
> See you


	5. The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren won't stay put after losing once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time I'm back. Sorry, I was crazy busy with work, but I'm back.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own SW but I own my original characters and places  
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue

_-“I must say I’m still amazed by your power_ _, my dear Granddaughter_ _._ _Kylo_ _Ren needs to polish his methods, but if you keep your training, you can be one of the strongest_ _Siths_ _in history”_  

 _-“I’ll finish my training successfully_ _Snoke_ _”_  

 _-“I’m sure you will. But don’t let your guard down, you can even be killed_ _if you're to cocky_ _”_  

 _-“I think I’ve heard that line before_ _, no need to remind me. But thanks for your wisdom Grandfather_ _”_ _-_ she bowed 

 _-“If you know, I don’t have anything else to say. You’re a smart woman_ _, you're my blood_ _”_  

 _-“Then, I’ll go. I have things to do_ _, Long life to Leader_ _Snoke_ _and the First Order_ _”_ \- (Y/n) made her way to the exit of the meeting room, as always, Acria waited for her to go back to the room. Kylo Ren and Hux were in a meeting in the Control Room talking probably about the droid and the map, still no news from Phasma and the training, that wasn’t over, not even near. Back to her ornamented clothes, gold this time, (Y/n) looked through some papers of the order, some of them that needed to be signed.  

 _A bell rang_  

 _-“Miss, General_ _Hux_ _‘demands’ to see you”_  

 _-“Let the poor soul come in”_  

The man was mad, his footsteps were way too loud and the morning was just starting. But the girl realized that he was probably mad after realizing that she used him. 

 _-“You woman! You just destroyed half of the ship with_ _Kylo_ _Ren, and also used me for your game?”_  

 _-“You sound like a wife who was just told she was being cheated on”_ \- She smiled a little, trying not to look like she really wanted to laugh her ass off. 

 _-“Cut the crap brat!_ _Those_ _kind of powers should be banned, specially from people like you_ _”_  

 _-"Please_ _Hux_ _, don't be a drama queen. Powers like mine are used to get things done_ _every day by commoners...but I want to know if you're really mad because of that or_ _the fact that_ _I stole a kiss from you_ _"_  

The girl put away the papers and walked near the General, this because a stone watching the girl. He didn't realize that he was blushing all over the place but he tried hard to maintain his composure. He was so laughable to her that way, even cute, she walked behind him to make him suffer even more. 

 _-"Tell me General, was that your first kiss?"_ \- She folded arms on her chest placing herself in front of the man, really close. 

 _-"Of course not you idiot..._ _pff_ _damn woman, don't get so close to me"_ \- he retreated one step kinda nervous, she got as close as she could again teasing him when the door opened again.  

Kylo Ren entered the room and stopped watching the scene confused for a second. 

 _-"Can you_ _film the love movie some other time?,_ _Phasma_ _sent me to tell you the details for the next training_ _"_  

 _-"_ _Hux_ _must be_ _thinking you're a complete_ _cockblocker_ _Ren_ _. He must be so mad_ _"_ \- She smirked at Hux once more, who was also looking at her, and then pushed him so would move and get back to reality. The action almost made him fall and the girl went back to her chair where she was sitting reviewing the papers - _"If you're done being as embarrassed as_ _Kylo_ _, you can go_ _Hux_ _._ _Snoke_ _is aware of everything and he doesn't give  a shit about the ship's damages. You can fix that, as always_ _"_  

Acria escorted the redhead to the door and once both dark lords were alone, the chat began. 

 _-"We are to be prepared to 'train', or better, have a mission_ _in a planet near here, no name was given, but is_ _habituated. There must be no casualties"_  

 _-"When?"_  

 _-"I don't know, I_ _bet_ _is a surprise" -_ (Y/n) leaned of the chair looking at the masked man.  

- _"_ _Acria_ _, can you please call Captain_ _Phasma_ _through the phone a bit"_  

 _-"Yes ma'am"_  

She wanted to make sure Kylo Ren wasn't lying to get advantage. She got in contact with Phasma and asked about the information of the new training, it was all true. After hanging up she kept thinking that this kind of surprise missions can be suspicious. If is in any time it can be even now, so all preparations must be done. 

- _"_ _You_ _we're not lying. I wasn't expecting such act of kindness_ _"_  

 _-"It was an order I needed to give_ _. Don't start being hopeful, I will beat your ass this time"_ \- He lead his way to exit the room. 

 _-"Sure, no one wants to see_ _Snoke_ _spanking Baby Ren_ _in the ass, for being a weakling in a public act_ _"_  -she said playing with a strand of hair, sighing and then looking at the man's back- _"C_ _an you imagine yourself with you exposed ass and the mark of the hits? Because I do_ _"_  

That made him stop, there was no need to see his face to know he was furious and he was gone. He could hear the laugh of two girls on the corridor and some giggling from his own storm troopers.

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

 _-"I'm really_ _dis_ _appointed_ _in you_ _Kylo_ _Ren. She outsmarted you completely with her abilities and strategy"_  

 _-"I apologize Leader_ _Snoke_ _, it_ _will_ _not happen again. I've already learned a lot about her powers and weaknesses too. I will_ _definitely_ _win this time"_  

 _-"You better do. Remember that there's a lot on the line in_ _this training. You have to do even more that what you've done before"_  

 _-"I know. I have everything planned already"_ \- He smiled under his mask, completely sure he had the perfect move this time. (Y/n) would not get a chance. 

_-"I'll be watching you"_

 

_< <<<<<<<<<_

 

As always there were no rules. That meant that they could bring anything to that mission, and using all of their power. The girl had a fanny pack ready with the unconditional stuff, including water and dehydrated food.  The planet ecosystem or environment were unknown so she had to see the proper clothing for a hot/cold place, her normal training wearing were not useful. 

 _-"Miss, should I have_ _the_ _dinner served?"_  

 _-"No, I'll make something myself for us. I'll be back"_ -  She went then to the kitchen to ask for some ingredients to prepare something for her and her bodyguard. She needed to be cautious, even with the food and water. Afterwards, on her way to the room, the Lady encounter Kylo Ren who stopped to talk to her. 

- _"I was looking for you. I found the girl in_ _Jakku_ _, I need you to recognize her"_  

 _-"Can't you see I'm busy and with two plates on my hands?"_  

 _-"I'm sure you can just use your fucking_ _eyes for recognizing"_  

 _-"Next time, I'm busy and hungry. Good Night grandpa_ _"_ \- He didn't say anything but to let out an angry mumbling and walking away.  

Back in her room, Acria received (Y/n) telling her that Kylo Ren was there and left a note saying:   _'I found the_ _Jakku_ _girl, come to the Control Room'._ She read the piece of paper, and threw it out. 

 _-"I just talked to him about this on the corridor, what a bother. Let's_ _eat while is warm_ _"_  

 

_> >>>>>>>_

 

A special ship came that night to The Finalizer, Captain Phasma, as scheduled went to give the news to both trainees that their mission just began. They could bring anything portable, weapons, food, maps, compasses, clothes, but they needed to watch out for themselves about expenses and transportation on the new planet.  

The mission was to catch ' _The Eye of Maul'._  There was no more information than that and the couple had four days to complete the mission and get back to The Finalizer on their own, the one to get that and present it to Captain Phasma and Leader Snoke would win. There must be no casualties and no damage to the environment and/or the structures of the places of the place; Planet  _RA24 or RASA_ was a little planet placed in another galaxy that is a little independent but under the wing of the First Order, five big cities were there and a little more than 30 million people lived. 

The ship took off after 15 minutes, and arrived in RA24 in a hot morning. 

 

<<<<<<<

 

The smell was terrible and humid, and on top of that the heat was making effect in (Y/n)'s pores. There she knew still half asleep that she was still wearing the gold garment she had last night. But, she wasn't planning on sleeping but to stay awake and ready if something happened.  

She opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark cell, tied up with a special rope with nothing but her clothes and a note. 

 _"Hope you had a great sleep, see you in four days princess_ _"_  

(Y/n) realized that she was drugged by the paper he left in her room and she touched, even though she knew something like this could happen but with food and water, she overlooked the possibility to be drugged by touching something. And she has nothing, no food, no water, no weapons...just a huge hot golden dress.

 

 

- _"You mother fucker!_ _I still have four days...._ _Kylo_ _Ren...wait for it..._

 

 

_....wait"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys.  
> PLease comment, share, give kudos, opinions, everything is welcomed.
> 
> Till next time!


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kylo Ren's little prank, is time to move on and search for the damn "Eye of Maul"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, after three thousand years I'm back. YES!! Sorry, I'm graduting so, everything is hectic and busy. Still I managed to write this chapter in two days. Sorry if is not too long, but, I mean, is something. 
> 
> For real, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and gramar ones, this computer doesn't have spelling check, so...fuck it.   
> I do not own SWVII, but I own the story..and new planets and weird new cities

Not very much time passed before (Y/n) freed herself from the ropes, from the anger, and analyzed the weird dungeon she was in. The smart cell had laser ‘bars’ and some kind of thin security magnetic layer after it, the force was not going to be of much use.

 

_ -”Seriously? Maybe my sith power is useless, but not my knowledge in engineering”-  _ She said to herself walking around the cell drawing the electrical map on her head, with the heat raising up and still using that huge dress -” _ Let me first get rid of the 70% of this dress. Is too damn hot in here _ ” 

The girl was used to grow up without getting attached to material things, including people. Snoke made sure she had this kind of qualities from early on, in order to make her stronger, in the most cruel way possible if needed. So, in the future, in any circumstances, she would be ready to survive and to kill without mercy.

The huge gowns she always had were mere gift of her ‘ _ Grandfather’ _ or others Lord Sith as a label of the dark princess of the galaxy, being one, you need to look like one. She never minded using them, but she knew, she was always being used as an image, as a person.

 

As easy as cutting a paper with scissors, the girl ripped huge parts of her dress, including sleeves and extra fabric layers on the skirt, the shorter the better, with some great black pantys. Easier to move and less heat. Her powers in the force were enough to produce an energy cut disabling the lasers; once out, the big question.  _ “Where am I?”. _

The dungeon-like place, was quite curious, if you listen carefully, there’s strong humid winds and whistles from it too. As (y/n) walked down some stairs she finally found a window from where she could see a city, far away, and water, she was surrounded by water, on the last floor, of a pillar tower in the middle of it.

 

Exasperated, she took a deep sigh trying to control her anger again, and kept the course until she stepped on water. _ ”The main gate in underwater huh?”. _ And with no further time to waste, the sith princess disappeared in the darkness of the mysterious place, breathing enough water to make it down and up again, on the other side. 

 

Yes it wasn’t as easy as it looked, the girl thought that probably her biggest problem was going to be the breathing holding and a stuck door under the water; for her surprise, meters under there were intelligent water-drones guarding the main entrance, ready to attack. And, the way she finally conclude all that was when her arm was shot with a blue laser and hundreds of these things appeared. 

After thinking quick, (y/n) used the force to get rid of the drones, but seconds after that, another hundred pack came in from some tiny holes on the wall; knowing that the whole place was infected, extreme measures were needed. 

With a big concentration, putting aside the fact that she didn’t have too much air anymore, the focused hard and closed her eyes for a straight minute in which the inside of the pillar tower collapsed and her, covered in a air bubble, made a way out, lifted herself up and made a barrier on the lake’s surface, where she could walk to the nearest place, with no drone harming her. 

 

_ -”You thought I would be stuck here, you piece of shit? I’ll find that damn Maul’s thing in no time _ ” 

 

>>>>>>>

 

Once on land, the sith analyzed the place for a moment. RA24, was a curious planets, almost all simulators used in training for the siths or storm troopers, were based on this planet based on the radical environment it has. One quarter is tropical, the other is dessert, the other is frozen and the last one is a mix with active volcanoes erupting every single minute. It wasn’t a big planet, indeed, the number of people living there was not much, probably some 3 big cities and some tiny villages on the extreme sides of the galactic body. 

While she thought about she could spend a day per quarter, and the people started to get alarmed with her sudden presence, the light on the sky would fade little by little, making her realize that the night was coming in, and Kylo Ren made sure to make her waste a whole day of research. 

_ -”Please be kiddin’.....no, is not….” _ -She said to herself. Looking to her side, she saw a villager -a new specie, really close to the human kind, to be exact, but with some few fish resemblances, and shiny light blue/green skin- shaking in terror holding an ax, with his family hiding behind him. - _ ”I’m not here to harm you, just passing by. Can I help with something so you can let me stay for the night?”  _ -The man was confused, still trembling looking at his wife on the back, and to the girl again repeatedly. 

_ -”No, I don’t trust you!! You’re here to take my wife and my son!” _ -He shouted. Everyone else near got closer to her, surrounding her. - _ ”Just kill us all, but don’t take them so they can be you slaves!” _

 

(Y/n) got to think, that was new. Wasn’t RA24 a planet under the jurisdiction of the First Order?, of course that doesn’t mean the people on the planet would be happy about the new rules and new government, normally, at the sight of a Dark Lord or Sith, people ‘should’ obey and behave, to avoid conflict; but this kind of response would be a betrayal of the regimen, under the Order’s eyes. 

On top of that, she added the fact that all this time, the Order, had been taking women and children as slaves, and they were done with that, done enough to rebel.

 

- _ ”Does the First Order always come here to get people as slaves?” _ -She asked the man.

- _ ”Yes, they should have come tomorrow...every two or three months they come here and take away all of the food we work so hard to recollect, the animals we have and our people….we’re sick of that! So now, I don’t care if I die, I will die trying to protect what’s ours! _ ”

-” _ I understand your motives, but I’m not here to fight or take anything. I just wanted a place to stay, and not for free. Why don’t we make a deal? _ ” -The girl replied trying to calm down the man and everyone else. If she fought with them, it would end badly and part of the mission was to not harm anyone nor destroy anything...she needed to seek peace out of this.

-” _ We don’t make deals with Siths...we know they’re all lies... _ ”

_ -”Why don’t you see for yourself if I’m lying or not, won’t the First Order come tomorrow to take away your things? I can change that...and you will be the judge” _

The villagers saw each other faces, looking for a consensus. She could hear them talking and arguing about what to do.

- _ ”I can make the First Order not to come here ever again...so, let’s not fight _ ” -(Y/n) looked at everyone and slowly but they weren’t agreeing to the deal.

- _ ”How can you make that happen?” - _ Some else asked

_ -”I’m a Sith princess, I’m the granddaughter of Leader Snoke, I can make anything happen and I’m willing to help you if you help me _ ”

 

One thing the princess knew for sure, that having her status and backup from Snoke was pretty useful. Made everyone more scared than before, but killed two birds in one stone. Got what she wanted -to spend the night, and maybe a glass of water-, and to help all those people from the misery the damn First Order put them into since long ago.

The aura changed, the terror was taking over every citizen who thought I could kill them in a blink of an eye, but the man -later she knew he was the president of the village- finally decided and trusted my word. With him, all the villagers. 

 

Getting closer to the main family, the princess told them she just needed a place to stay the night, and water to maybe take with her the next day for the mission.

Then, they decided to give her the main room for her alone, making the parents accommodate themselves in the tiny room of the child.

- _ ”There’s no need for such formalities, I’ll take the hammock on the yard. This is your house, I’m just a guest _ ” -The man, not expecting that, thanked (Y/n) and the wife went to serve a plate of soup for (Y/n), while the kid gave her some clothes.

 

- _ ”Is not much, and maybe is not royal, but I want to trust that you would help us...so I need to be thankful and kind. We’ve been raised that way” _ -The woman said sitting near the girl, followed by her husband,

- _ ”Oh, thanks so much. I’m a person who values families, promises and values. I know about being apart and not seeing your loved ones ever again...at what time the First Order comes? _ ”

- _ ”Normally at first hour of the morning, when the sun is rising” _

_ -”Perfect. I’ll be up by then. I’m a bit behind my schedule of the mission _ ” -She started eating the soup and got upset on her inside thinking that no one in the Finalizer could make a decent soup like this one. 

- _ ”You’re on a mission? _ ” -The son of the family asked

-” _ Yes, I’m supposed to find something here within 4 days, but the guy I came with left me in the tower that is on the middle of the lake and ran away. So I just lost a day...and I have to find it before he does” _

_ -”I hope is not the scary black guy who always come heres and get mad, and when he does he starts destroying random things” _

She thought that sounded so much like Kylo Ren -” _ Is a guy with a mask and a red lightsaber? _ ”

_ -”Yes...his name is...Lilo Chen or something, he always repeats his name but I can’t remember _ ” -Almost spitting all her food, she needed to hide her urge to laugh really, really loud - _ ”And what you’re looking for? _ ”

-” _ Oh, ehmm something called ‘The Eye of Maul’ _ ”

_ -”The Eye of Maul??” _ -The man asked impressed, and the girl nodded in response - _ ”It is said that ‘The Eye’ is hidden somewhere between the ice or sand region and ours, and  near the city of Clyuss or Metrol” _

_ -”You know about it?” _

_ -”Yes, that’s why the First Order comes here trying to find it, and take everything when they fail. Since is known as a myth and as a dangerous but powerful thing, is taboo to talk about it here in RA24. No one is sure if it exists as a person, animal or thing. Can be anything, but I sure know where to look for it” _

_ -”Did someone found a clue there?” _

_ -”Yes, there’s map, a natural one made of stone on a cave in Clyuss or Metrol, is hard to know, because both places are neutral and almost identical; my brother found it long ago, but he hid it before dying. ‘Is not good if someone with bad intentions find it’, he said” - _ The man looked at the brown floor, covered in the handmade rags they make - _ ”But I feel like I should tell you. You look different than all those Siths that come here and destroy _ ”

 

That was the last thing he said that night. 

The morning after, the girl woke up early to wash herself and get ready for when the Order came, she sat in a chair in front of the door, looking at everyone starting their daily lives, giving her looks, waiting to see if she would really help them. 

As told, a special TIE appeared on the horizon heading the village, a second later they landed and as expected stormtroopers were guarding General Hux ‘big entrance’, as he would say. 

 

- _ ”Hello my loyal people! Me, General Hux is in charge of receiving our portion today! _ ” -Exclaimed the redhead.

_ -”Sure you are Huxy...take, your portion _ ” -The Sith lord appeared walking from a side with a bowl of soup that she gave to him. while smiling. -” _ Is very tasty, you should try it _ ”

- _ ”The fuck are you doing here? Aren’t you on a mission with Kylo Ren? _ ” -The man took the bowl, but realizing the  act, he threw it away.

-” _ For damn sake Hux, don’t throw away food like that...I won’t give you another _ ”

_ -”I made you a question, answer!” _

_ -”Well yeah, I’m on a mission, but then I wanted to take vacations, so I stayed here for a day. And you’re here, missed me much?” _

- _ ”Shut up, I’m not here to see you, I didn’t even know you were here” _

_ -”You’re not? then why then?, this place is mine now” _

_ -”What are you talking about? this place, this planet is under the First Order Jurisdiction!” _

_ -”And I’m the princess of where? Narnia?. I own this place now, here is my letter of property, so...my place my rules, you will stop taking away my stuff and my people, thief” - _ The woman handed him a handwritten letter, stating that she owned the place, with the signature of the leader of the village.

-” _ Are you freaking joking? You can’t do this _ ”

_ -”Yes I can. You know I can” _

 

(Y/n) favorite thing to do was messing up with Hux and his little heart. So because the General was going to keep wasting her time, why not making him happy once and for all? And so she did, plastering a kiss on Hux lips, and smiling while on it. 

 

The response of the villagers was mixed, but no one dared to say anything loudly. On the other hand the stormtroopers were pretty confused, they sure were afraid of going against the man’s orders, but were worst to go against hers. As a result, they saw that the redhead suddenly changed attitude and took the lady’s side - _ ”Tell me General Huxy...I can own this place right?” _

_ -”Yes you can my dear” - _ He talked like a robot with an automatic response, looking forward, completely controlled by her.

_ -”So before going back to your ship and keep going with your boring and bitter life, can you do me a favor and give me a lightsaber and a knife? And after that, you will give the order to not come back here ever again?” _

_ -”Yes my dear _ ” -With that, the man turned to give the orders and to officially let the place free from giving anything again, and the ;ady obtained what she wanted.

_ -”Oh my, you’re completely useless as a lover with that voice, one more thingy Huxy, where’s Kylo Ren? Find him in the radar _ ”

 

(Y/n) got the deal, the freedom of the place, two weapons, the location of Kylo Ren, and the “Eye of Maul”. Once the First Order left, the girl was received with immense gratitude and gifts for her to take and finish her mission. 

Now it was time to end this fast, knowing that Kylo Ren was on the sand quarter, there was no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!! Next time there will be more Kylo, I hope to have time and write sooner. 
> 
> Still thanks for waiting and supporting, love you all my jedis and siths.
> 
> Till next time 
> 
> (remember to like, give kudos, share, comment, spam...whatever)


	7. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sidor forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! this is a new chapter! hope you like it.  
> I kinda sufferend writting this because of a huge headache. whatever
> 
> Sorry for anumkistakes, the sual spelling and grammar ones.  
> I do not own SW series.  
> Love ya, enjoy

The girl got to have enough luck on her way to Metrol, the middle city between the tropical and sand area, the nearest city from the capital of RA54. It was said, that Kylo Ren, after leaving her on the tower, went straight to “Hulls” the Lava city, trying to find information. After all they both had 3 days and they were both betting their all on this location.

 

Metrol was a tropical city, with small buildings, raw and rustic architecture, open markets, lots of people and the heat was incredible. Could be compared a bit with the city of Morocco with more water bodies and plants. Took her half day to get there and not too much to spot her rival walking down the street with his famous dark gown and mask _“What’s his deal? isn’t he melting?”_

(Y/n) took the time to quickly adapt to  the city’s ways and mannerisms. She sold part of the things she took from Hux to create a new character for her and move around the city without being spotted and get friendlier answers than what Kylo was getting. Indeed no one wanted to talk about it

 _-“The myth says that the one who gets it, will have enormous power. It’s better off hidden! Stop asking such thing stupid girl!” -_ Several men yelled at her because she wasn’t buying alcohol like the other drunktards. She wasted a day following her rival on the shadows (in case he finally got an useful information) and talking to upset women, weird droids, decomposed machines and drunk men.

- _”Damn it, I got it! ok? One can’t get a decent word if you’re not a fucking drunk dude” -_ She said sitting on the floor of a solitary alley after being dumped from a bar, even touching people or mind controlling to getting info wasn’t working, (Y/n) got tired, disgusted and scared of people’s thought; hookers, really weird sex, how they wanted to fuck her, how to murder the baker, the day someone would rob the bank…, and kissing toothless people like how she plays Hux (she loved how stupid he looked, and he’s clean), wasn’t on her plans- _”Wait a second..._ ”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

_-”Now, That’s what I’m talking about!”_

_-”Hey kiddo, and are true those rumors about...Ren, being a spoiled baby?”_

_-”Let me just tell you this pals, one day he kinda failed a mission and destroyed a whole control room with his lightsaber. Even the stormtroopers were scared and ran away!” -_ Everyone laughed and drank, the next rounds of beers arrived to the table and a good set of music was on the background -” _But I must say, though, there’s another little pussy up there_ ”

-” _Who?? Who?”_ -men asked and got close with expectation

-” _General Hux_ ” -Everyone gave an explosive response -” _I knew it_!”

-” _Have this boy, is on me. You really are entertaining_ ”

-” _Haha! Let’s cheers!!”_

_-”Yeahhh!!!”_

 

Maybe Snoke’s grandfather enlightened her, but as crazy as the idea sounded like, it was her best shot. As the phrase goes, “on Roma you must do what romans do”, but with a twist. Being a man on Metrol was a big deal; the city was known for its patriarchy, their strong vote and great male fighters. Besides the amount of parties and drunk people that left a bunch of injured every weekend, as (Y/n) found out soon enough into her search. As a result, to get what she wanted, she needed to transform into one of those.

Finding some good ‘lords’ around the city, (Y/n) could  manipulate them with her powers to obtain their clothes and  have access to a makeup/painter place to get her face changed. Flattening her chest and adding fabric to create a bulge on her pants, she was done appearing like a young average human boy. Not enough height, or low voice or muscles...but a boy with brains could work, she thought, _“an ex engineer on the Finalizer who can drink, sounds perfect. I can talk shit about baby Ren and even myself_ ”

 

The door of the bar opened letting in a dark figure, everyone got silent but after seeing it was just the weirdo who was around the city, no one minded and kept the noise. Only the waitresses were women, and the sith girl, in disguise, gave a tiny prayer so Kylo Ren wouldn’t discover her. Half of men on her table were wasted and the other were on such mood to to even fight anyone for another beer, (Y/n) was making her best to keep the mood going and without anyone noticing she would pour the beer on a pot next to her.

On the other hand, Ren was as usual in a terrible mood trying to show power over the rest,a and over a  man half his size who felt really offended.

 _-”Hey, come on guys! Don’t start a fight and come here and have a beer with us!!”_  -The bar agreed, the masked man didn’t budge after a waitress gave him a surprise friendly spank on the butt. He ended up sitting with the loudest group on the table.

- _”Look! he is the mama’s boy (Y/male/n) was talking about!_ ”

Everyone laughed hard and the sith looked at the curious character sitting at one side of the table, wasn’t necessary to know his expression, he was mad, as usual. A man made a seat for him but he wasn’t doing anything because of pride, the looks of us were too low for people like him and more than one noticed and took it with disrespect.

 _-”What are you doing? We’re too dirty and low for you all mighty?” -_ A ‘drunk’ droid said

 

- _”I told ya’, he was a mama’s boy_ ”- She said, followed by another stare of the dark masked man

-” _Do you want to die little prick?_ ”

- _”Prick? I heard you got your ass beat by a girl, stop kidding me_ ” -It wasn’t knew, everyone knew the First Order received a high up girl as a guest and she was way better sith and fighter than Kylo Ren, of course, they feared that she would be worst than him, or Hux, on terms of ruling over people, more sanguinary.

He wanted to choke the jokester and get rid of him, but rules said that he can not harm anyone or give damages to anything in the city, and just maybe, if he decided to let it go for a night, he would have a chance to get some information. The jokes about him went on a long time, most of them, as he could hear, were originally said by this little punk who no matter how much beers he took, didn’t look tipsy, at all.

- _”You said you worked on the First Order as an engineer? Where exactly?”_ -Kylo Ren asked suddenly. With an air of suspicion

_-”Second engine engineer of the Finalizer last trial, Melkis, ID 3587, sir!”_

_-”You look too young to have that record”_

_-”I’m pretty smart tho, I worked with my father, Mr. Melkis, you can look it up”_

She wasn’t lying, there was a Mr. Melkis at the construction of that ship, she even knew them well, enough to know that Melkis son died a year after because of an illness, the father, inconsolable, moved to a not well known city to live on his own. Nothing has been heard of him since. Their records were still on the First Order’s files, for (Y/n) they were such amazing people who supported her on her beginnings days as a Sith Lord.

The suspicion was still on, but faded away with time when the night came upon and the alcohol was making its effect on everyone, that was the perfect chance, and Kylo Ren was bombarded with questions and tension about his useless helmet inside the bar. (Y/n) made herself look as a bit drunk and began talking to the eldest man next to her, totally natural and bringing up the “Maul’s Eye” topic as she was talking about the usual banal complaints.

- _”I mean like...can I eat with that?...Is that money? Wh-What the fuck is that thing?_ ”

- _”That shit”_ -The man stopped to drink again - _”That shit...is what everyone wants and no one have even seen it...ya’ know?”_

-” _Everyone wants it? Don’t tell me is a fucking woman pal...”_ -She said with her best acting skills

- _”Pfffff probably is. P-p-probably, her vagina have powers!”_

-” _Damn, hope she’s hot at least”_ -The whole table laugh without knowing what they were talking about, and a second after the man put his arm around the girl to get closer and spoke again.

 _-”I’m telling you this, because you’re a funny kid”_ -The hiccup started- _“That E-e-eye of Maul”, is said...to be i-in the middle of the forest of Sidor”_ -He drank what was left of his beer and finished his idea _“SHit can be a rock or a freaking bird or a vagina...but is a myth boy”_

 

Given the information, staying in the bar was no longer useful. The girl wanted to get out of there to prepare the trip to Sidor that same night. Making her way, already a little drunk, said her goodbyes to the men and silently got out of the place avoiding Ren. To turn the tables, just when she was about to exit, the long dark figure appeared before her.

_-”Do you think you can just go after insulting someone of the First Order?”_

_-”Oh well...I wouldn’t say ‘insulting’. Constructive criticism is sometimes good for self-reflexion and things like that”  -_ She tried to walk to one side but she was blocked, same with the other side. The man wasn’t going to be easy on her.

- _”You know I can kill you right now”_

_-”With that cheerful and bright personality you can kill anyone without an effort”_

_-”You little shit!” -_ He took the brat from the clothes and lift her up, she fought kicking him but soon she could see what he knew, the got lost into her thoughts for some seconds after, on a harsh movement, she could free herself. But with one detail.

 _-”What the…?_ ” -Ren asked perplexed with the view. (Y/n) didn’t get the clue when she felt her hair went down to her face and looked down to her shirt ripped apart, revealing the fabric she used to flatten her chest. - _”You...YOU!!!”_

_-”hmm...fuck, I was discovered too fast”_

 

The male sith tried to grab her again after him, and everyone else in the place, kind of discovered she was  girl, (Y/n) indeed. She gave a beautiful kick right on Kylo Ren’s head and made a flip backwards and landed on a table, in the middle of bread, beer glasses and joyous music. Seemed pretty entertaining for the spectators who started to get confused. _-”SO! Is Melki s a boy or a girl???”_ -One drunktard asked - _”He can’t be both...or yes he can?”_

_-”Maybe is one of those who feel like a man…”_

_-”She’s a girl, for god’s sake….I would date her, she’s pretty...”_

 

The comments made the tension grow. The rest of the girl’s hair fell and with the sleeve she took of part of the makeup, now she made herself known to her enemy.

_-”I will kill you!”_

_-”Really? Let’s see about that” -_ Making disasters is against the rules of the mission, but it’s ok if the the same people of the city, start something. They just needed a little push.

So she took a couple of steps towards Kylo Ren, grabbed his hand and put it on one of her breast, squeezing it, and the other on her butt.

 _-”AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This man wants to rape me!!”_ -He was too confused to get what happened and all the men stopped the party to look for the source of the scream, and one thing men of Metrol hater the most, even when being a patriarchy, crimes like corruption, stealing, murder and rape.

 _-”Wait, so you like men???” -_ The hell started _-”You want to rape a man??”_

_-”That’s a boy!!”_

_-”She’s a woman idiot!, are you implying they’re gay?”_ other replied

_-”Do you have anything against gays???”_

_-”What if I do?” -_ Was a matter of seconds to get half of men to get Kylo, and the other to fight themselves with punches because of gay rights. The man pushed me away in a second, trying to explain himself -” _This is what she always do! You did the same with Hux again right? kissing him to get what you want? Is that all you can do?_ ”   
\- _”Don’t be jealous baby-Ren, you can have a chance too. But yes, I do that, works better than those stupid prayers you give to Darth Vader’s mask. Girl power!”_

 

She gave him a kiss in the air before getting out of the place where the huge fight was held, he wasn’t getting out of there after most of the men were knocked out; she fixed her clothes, took out the fake bulge and went to the place she had all the things ready for the trip to Sidor.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The map was said to be on Sidor too, the levitating bike she found was perfect for rustic places like that, took her almost nothing to enter the new habitat. Sidor forest was thick and the air was sometimes hard to breath as anyone would enter the heart if it. The mentioned cave, was somewhere near the frontier line, but was{t know if it was a mountain cave, a ground cave or even, a sea one. She would bet it to be a cave near a mountain and try to find the thing as soon as possible.

 

After three hours (Y/n) spotted a weird place, as if there was a entrance, indeed a cave covered in weeds and plants. But at the same time, a big explosion not too far away shocked the place.

_-”Don’t tell me that’s Kylo Ren...does he have to destroy something all the time?”_

 

It was him. It took the man a while to get out of the confrontational situation on the bar, and on that situation, early in the morning a group of tree fellers were out to their work on Sidor, so he joined them in exchange of some money he had. Metrol was making a new project on the forest, to expand and heavy work of cutting out trees and fire has to be done. It was not good for (Y/n), Kylo Ren was too near, and she needed to find the map and the ‘eye’ first.

With the help of her lightsaber and lots of strength, the girl could find the tiny entrance of the cave where, carved in rock, was a picture. Half of it was easy to read, the other wasn’t, and made her confused as to she could miss something important along the way of the search.

 

Running across the woods, (Y/n) needed to find fast a lake. The picture showed a water place cut in four, and the eye inside of it, in the middle. - _”The partition has to have a meaning, or maybe is just the symbolic partition RA24 has, in four elements”_

It couldn’t be that hard, not as hard as to breath in that place, the nearest you get to the lake, the heavier the atmosphere was, almost painful.

Sidor’s main and sacred lake wasn’t too big, but looked deep. Of clear aquamarine water, the object to find was inside it for sure. The sith female walked alongside the place looking for any clue that could tell her what she should look for, obviously when she enters and swim.

 _-”Looking for something?”_ -She heard and as soon as she turned Kylo Ren took her from her neck and with all his force, threw her across the lake.How could she not hear when he was near?

Once in the surface, just like back in the tower where he left her, she made the water a floor where she could perfectly walk, and she wasn’t the only one who could do that apparently. Kylo Ren waited for her and attacked with his lightsaber, good for her reflexes, she could get away and take out hers, but the battler wasn’t going to be as merciful as the one on the finalizer.

He had an advantage this time, his mask. Through all the first fight they had, everything was getting heavier for (Y/n) and her moves not as accurate as they should, leading him to have great set of moves and getting her easy. Sometimes her kicks wouldn’t be as powerful and her delays of response cost her some minor injuries, as little by little the temperature would rise, with a strong wind making the trees sing.

Just then, Ren would make (Y/n) fall and taking her again by her neck he would dig her under the water and closing the way of her to be up on surface again. - _”Your stupid ways won’t save you so easy this time”  -_ he thought out loud.

 

Time was gold and she had to think fast before her lungs would give up. She was human after all. - _”Kylo Ren is the one controlling this, if I could distract him somehow_ ”. Under her feet, in the middle of that lake, was the deepest point, she could not see much and from the rest, no sign of anything useful. _-”I saw a huge rock outside...I have to try lifting that...I have to get out of this shit”_

(Y/n) placed herself under his rival’s feet and concentrated, with the last minute she probably had, mentalizing the direction of the rock, mentalizing that she could bring that to her...and when the time was up, the collision took place.The rock hit them both, and the suction effect got them near the bottom of it. The place was dark, but probably as lower you got, the better you could see, and a new universe of water plants, rocks and animals lived down there. A sacred place that the rock didn’t touch, it cracked and pulverized.

And there it was….there it was. They both saw it at the same time while turning and almost swimming up for air. “The eye of Maul”, a glass transparent little fish that had a perfect ruby marble inside.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Up in the surface again, the atmosphere changed, the air was clear, but it was way hotter than before. The girl dried her lightsaber a bit before before fighting Kylo Ren the second he showed up in the water. But he didn’t. Instead he appeared 30 mts from where they both were, already on surface completely dried up.

The fight began again, and on each kick and lightsaber hit they would  get near the woods again, when on the same time they decided to use out force on each other and a wave of energy blew them away.

 

<<<<<<<<

 

 _-”You won’t win this time...I won’t go easy this time”_ -Kylo Ren said waiting for one of her normal sarcastic responses, but there was none, just a devilish smile over her face. - _”Cocky little shit”._

He ran to where she was and on a blink of an eye, she kick him and punched him, without the help of her weapon, all on the right spots, making him lose his lightsaber and with a smooth kick from the top, she took off his mask.

He fought back trying to kick her, as he did before when she fall into the water, but she went away quickly with another back flip, and kept looking him with that smile.

 _-”Fuck this woman, with that damn face_ ” -Said Kylo calling his lightsaber again - _”It would take a few seconds for it to dry now that_ **_it fell on the lake again_ ** _”_

And he heard something random in the woods.

 

>>>>>>>>>>

 

She took off her lightsaber again, not knowing when Kylo Ren would attack her, but he sure wanted to kill her so much as he wasn’t going to lose again and go back to the Finalizer empty handed. Doing a bit of a quick research of her surroundings she didn’t found any unusual thing but his enemy attacking her again.

Everything went so quickly that the wave they made each time both used the force was too strenuous, probably was heard in the whole place.

On the first second she saw she could run away for just a second, hearing loud noises from afar, there it was. She understood the other half of the map on the cave.

A huge tree with red leaves, with a shiny little ruby marble on the middle. _“The Eye of Maul that can only be awoken if you find the two sacred pieces”_

 

She turned back to see a silent Kylo Ren approaching.

- _”Hey, don’t you think you are way too silent?” -_ She asked, he said nothing - _”Who the fuck are you?”_

 

Two persons on two different spots with two pieces of Maul’s Eye. In the middle of one of Sidor’s famous traps. **_Mirages_ **.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the huge support. Please give kudos, comment, like, scream, share...  
> and wait for the next one. It will probably take some time, I have to write two more fanfics and I'm full with work.  
> Still I won't stop writing this one.


	8. Return and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end for the mission in RA54 and the return to the Finalizer. Once again, the rivalry between the two candidates grows but there's so much going on behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!  
> I really don't know how I had time to write this, but I'm happy I did.   
> Please enjoy.  
> \---  
> I do now own SW: VII but I own the story  
> sorry for grammatical/spelling mistakes, I speak spanish.

RA54’s mirage’s trap is a famous one, there’s hundreds of people, droids and species, that has entered the frontiers between areas without knowledge, and never seen again. The forest has 4 traps though the day, that changes every 5 hours, with breaks between them The worst of all is the mirage, where figures are created in order to confuse and kill the victim -normally is a person the victim knows-, that way the forest grows and nurtures itself. “The Eye Of Maul”, comes from the sith itself that beated the 4 traps; whose dark energy, the malice of the planet and killed victims stayed in the forest and created the two powerful pieces of crystal, in recognition of Darth Maul and his mirage. Just one witness saw the birth of this stones and made a unclear map out of it, thinking he could later have them, but was killed. After that various has discovered the map, just one could understand it and modify it, but could not find the pieces. 

The legend was forgotten and never complete making everyone think “The Eye of Maul” was just a myth, and if found -an impossible task-, could be anything because no one has seen it. The First Order got hold of some documents the Sith did, and found out that Maul knew the existence of it, and its power; but he never specified that there were two, or how to activate them. 

 

None of the siths knew this, but the both heard something about the forest being weird sometimes. (Y/n) from her part, didn’t wanted to waste time fighting the fake Kylo Ren, she was running out of time and she wanted to use this chance to get back and find a way to return to the Finalizer. The girl made a smart move, making  the man follow her to another side so she can return quickly to get the crystal out of the tree, was easier than she expected, and finally, after using the force to slow him down, she found convenient -for her-, to get the other eye. 

At the lake there were two of each now, Kylo Ren saw the two woman and the other figure of himself, later on when one of the (Y/n)’s started moving, he knew her intentions. _ -”Got you. I won’t let you have it”. _

The resistance that made them walk over the water broke and both swimmed as fast as the could, fighting with kicks at some point where the red luminous fish appeared. Kylo Ren extended his arm to get the animal, but it was too fast to get it like that; (Y/n) tried using force but underwater was stronger, could break the crystal. After trying various methods, the couple needed air to keep going, they swimmed back to surface, just to be attacked again by the mirages, and back to the bottom of the lake. (Y/n) took a long fabric she had and in one of her encounters with Ren, she tangled him and tied him up. Even for a short period of time, she could have some advantage, taking the fish with her own clothes, using them as a fabric bag, and going back up. The man freed himself shortly after her disappearing from the water.

 

The force was effective on the mirages, but (Y/n) didn’t cared much about them now that's he had what she wanted. She ran as fast as she could towards her levitating bike and finally got out of Sidor.

 

Back to Metrol, on the first glass recipient she could find, she threw the fish and put water on it.  _ -”Oh fuck...it’s alive” - _ She said out of breath. How the fish survived is a mystery, but she made it. Changing recipients so she could carry the animal on her side fannypack, the girl needed to get back to the town she arrived first on RA54. Now that she remembers, she took Hux’s communicator and left it there for this exact reason.

Not wasting a second, she moved to the location where people were happy to see her, the leader of the place received her with a hug and asking about her mission.

_ -”I just came back from Sidor’s forest, don’t go there if you don’t want to get killed. And by the way thanks so much for the information, it was helpful” _

_ -”Did you found ‘The Eye’?” _

_ -”I did, but I need to be careful, my rival is looking for me to steal it, and the First Order want it for power probably. But I will handle that, do you have what I left?” _

_ -I do, please wait a minute” _

From all the people she could get in touch, she got Hux. 

- _ ”Are you kidding me? I won’t help you damn woman” _

_ -”But you can’t live without me. You need to send a ship to get me” _

_ -”I won’t, fuck you. I’m sick of you stupid mind controlling games” _

_ -”But you liked it, you blushed and everything _ ” -She heard how he was mumbling words and insults from the other side of the line. -” _ Let’s put it this way, you want me or annoying Kylo Ren to win this? _ ”

After some second he finally said a word -” _...You I guess _ ”

_ -”I’m prettier of course. Send a ship to my vacation town in RA54, I expect it in 10 minutes” _

_ -”I fucking hate you too” _

_ -”Thanks babe” _

 

The ship was on time, and the captain was the only one on board. The girl said her farewells to everyone and promised to help the people of the town in the future if they needed anything; the trip get out of the atmosphere was quiet and pleasant for a little bit until another ship started shooting at them from behind, It was obvious who it was, but she was so annoyed already that the idea of fighting at that point was exhausting. (Y/n) took the telecom to talk to the other ship- _ ”Oh fuck off Kylo, you already lost”. _

_ -”Is not over until we give the eye to Phasma” _ -He answered.

Because the sith wasn’t making it easy for her, and avoiding was getting tiresome for the pilot, (Y/n) got into the fighting controls to fix the situation.

Her ship suffered some damages, none of them critical, she almost got to hit the wing of his ship, but she missed, as they were flying across the space a meteorite belt could be seen from far away - _ ”Lady (Y/n), be careful, we have obstacles ahead of us. We need to keep a good gap from them but I also need to slow down a bit while we cross this path _ ”- The pilot said.

It was really hard for the two of the dark siths to keep the speed or getting close to each other, the meteorites had a slight movement that a couple of times almost got them, what made it even harder were the shoots that when missed, they would hit a rock. and the fragments were all over the place. After that, the mother ship appeared, and everything turned more violent. The shoots finally started to hit them both and the proximity was shorter, almost colliding; the Finalizer opened its gates to welcome the pair but the entrance was not as expected, (Y/n)’s and Kylo Ren’s ship got tangled in their movements hitting the upper side of the entrance and falling all across the floor of the port, not to mention the other ships that were dragged with them. 

Kylo Ren exited his ship to look for the woman who silently sneaked from behind. Using the force she threw him whatever was near, with no success. Shortly after, at the point of being already tired they started to fight directly, fight that ended in a catfight on the floor. (Y/n) could take the helmet off him and sat on top of him grabbing his hands and hitting his head with hers so he would stop, in a second she was pressed against the floor with both arms on each side, Ren’s face was really near saying - _ ”I know you like playing dirty, you know I would make you mine If I wanted to _ ”. She gave a loud laugh at his statement, - _ ”Yeah right, if you’re so desperate for a kick is the ass, I’m all yours” _ .

Someone cleared a throat - _ ”Sorry to interrupt your intimate time”,  _ they looked up and saw the giant steel figure, Captain Phasma followed by stormtroopers, -” _ The mission is over”. _

_ -”Of course it is! Move idiot” - _ A clean kick on his jewels she gave, he wasn’t aware that she had mobility on her legs. Ren fell in pain and she returned to the ship retrieving the little glass recipient with the fish in there.

_ -”Here, ‘The Eye of Maul’” _

_ -”Good. Then you, (Y/n) are the winner of the training once again. Snoke will wait for you at the conference room in one hour. You can rest” - _ Phasma got the item and walked off the place. Kylo Ren, once a bit recovered stood up, the girl who was smiling got serious again and approached the man with intentions of hitting him, but she stopped herself when he was going to attack back  _ -”I should fuck you up right now for you stupid trick when you drugged me. But now that I think, Snoke will do that on my behalf. Better prepare yourself loser” - _ He listened but a thought clicked on his head.  _ -”You may have won again because I was not fast enough, but I told you, that contract, you won’t get it”-  _ He said.

_ -”Sure thing Kylo Ren”-  _ He let out a sigh and a little giggle

_ -”You can’t lose. Actually you can’t afford to lose and show that result to Snoke,don’t you?” _

_ -”What are you implying?” _

_ -”You’re under a constant threat, a mere tool that can be thrown away at any time, and you’re scared. You call yourself princess but you’re no one. It’s so obvious to see every time we have to face the Leader, you can’t fool me” - _ The girl did nothing, she didn’t show any sign of disturbance on her face, even though she wasn’t aware of how expressive she was.

- _ ”I think you’re being a bad loser. But I understand...in that case, we’re all  are disposable tools to the First Order don’t you think? If you show signs of betrayal or bad results, we’re done” _

_ -”Good, I’m not the one who should be concerned then. I have an eye on you, you’ll be exposed soon enough” _

_ -”Whatever you say. Let’s see if you keep the bullshit in an hour” - _ She turned away and leave. The dark tall man stayed there thinking that there was something behind her figure and intentions. A secret he knew she had since the first training test.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The projector showed an image of Snoke, Captain Phasma, told the leader the results of the mission and the overall report of our performance in  RA54. Naming (Y/n) as the winner, the old man felt proud of her, giving her praising and a gift of a new lightsaber, one that was once his, orange color. The girl, in a lace dark green dress and gold hair ornaments, accept it with a bow.

- _ ”You deserve to rest my dear granddaughter, you can go” _ -The women looked at the other two before leaving - _ ”Phasma, Kylo Ren, you stay _ ” -he said.

Leader Snoke changed his tone, he sounded angry at the fact that his protege failed once again in something where he had the upper hand, but he underestimated her abilities.

- _ ”I think I told you that I would be watching you Kylo Ren, and this time, you failed once again” _

_ -”I apologise Leader Snoke, please accept my words and my eternal loyalty to the First Order” _

_ -”I’m really disappointed...you are quite the perfect sith, but maybe I was mistaken. Your overconfidence costed you the win, therefore you have not proved your complete loyalty or worth, that’s serious” _

_ -”I understand Leader but…” - _ Snoke gave a sign to have Phasma hit Kylo Ren on the back. The man hit the ground with his knees and hands gasping in pain for the sudden attack.

-” _ You shouldn’t talk back, your position now is not good and I’m not very lenient Ren, no matter if you’re my pupil. You don’t have much chances to prove yourself over (Y/n)” _

_ -”Isn’t this training made to make her win and fulfill the contract she has with you?” - _ He was hit again, harder. Snoke was starting to get annoyed at the dark man and his babbling. Kylo Ren didn’t looked up, he was angry feeling like he was just being used for the girl and the Leader to make her the ultimate winner.

_ -”I told you to not talk back, my granddaughter proved that she have skills but, I sent her here to see if you could surpass her, so you could be the heir of my legacy. You’re the rightful one” _

_ -”But she…” _

_ -” She’s not my blood, but I raised her as if she were. But surely you noticed something subtly during this time...” - _ For the first time, the environment changed, it was eerie. Why would he say that about his own family, blood related or not? Could have something to do with her former parents? For him, it sounded as if he wanted to conspire against her. - _ ”She’s secrets. And secrets can be dangerous, don’t you agree Kylo Ren?” _

_ -”...Yes” _

_ -”This time I may do an exception, and help you. Do you want to know how to defeat her?”  _

_ -”How can I accept such gesture from you Leader Snoke?”  _ -The shock was too big, he could not believe it. He could feel a strange feeling about that proposition, but his desire to win, no matter what, were bigger than his rational analysis.

_ -”You choose, your life or hers” _ \- He paused - _ ”As a Sith you must proceed in your most convenient way. What do you say my child?” _

- _ ”Please tell me Master” _ -He would definitely, win her. Kill her.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The black corridors were empty and very quiet, every now and then a couple of stormtroopers did their rounds and disappeared quickly. Captain Phasma, with her perfect polished armor walked around the corridors with the recipient of the ‘Eye’ in hand; after some minutes she arrived to a distant room in the lowest floors of the ship, she left after a while and kept going with her usual job. 

 

_ -”I know where it is”  _ -said Acria to the girl who was brushing her hair - _ ”The solitary room at the lowest floor. I found out how to get the access code too” _

- _ ”Perfect, let’s go then. I want to finish this quickly” _

 

The girls in black suits started moving, walking as usual. People normally would avoid them out of respect and that was a huge help for them. At the upper floor, Acria told (Y/n) to wait 15 minutes so she could retrieve the access code and open the door, the soldier girl would go down first and the lady would go next. 

Just as they planned, the sith girl walked down the stairs when the last stormtroopers passed by and she made her way to the opened door, once in it closed itself. Acria appeared fixing her clothes and standing next to her superior.

_ -”That was really your method to retrieve the code?” _

_ -”I just made him excited, some men are easy to persuade” _

_ -”And I thought I was being too much for kissing the redhead twice” - _ Both smiled. The place, some kind of museum room, with unique pieces placed in individual cases, hold the “Eye of Maul” at the back, the light that the fish reflected was enough to be seen from afar. (Y/n) walked fast and opened the glass recipient and getting hold of the fish in one hand and the other crystal, that the took from her pocket, on the other had.

- _ ”Miss (Y/n), how you can do this without killing the fish?” _

_ -”I don’t know. but it will probably not die, his fish is special” _

And the Lady Sith remembered the map and the writings, she said out loud what she saw presenting the two pieces of Maul to create the third eye. Both crystals lighted up on fire and created a beautiful bridge of fire  on the level of (Y/n)’s eyes, and after the third was created, fell to the floor and it all went down to the their original state, but darker. 

 

Acria took the fish, still alive but with a dark crystal inside and kept the other safe, while her master waited for the new crystal to get cold. A perfect clear crystal sphere with a ruby in the center. - _”Release your power to me, (Y/n), your new owner”._ The ball turned  into flames that went to her eyes burning them, and making her scream in pain. When it was over, it disappeared and the girl saw Acria who gasped at seeing her master’s bright red eyes that slowly turned to their normal form. - _”Are you alright my Lady?”_

_ -”I have the power”  _ -she replied looking at her hands and her company - _ ”I have the eyes of Maul now _ ” -She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, share, like, give kudos, comment, give ideas if you have one or support! I appreciate everything.  
> Thanks for reading the stories, and see you next time.


	9. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is true, what is a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, after 3000 years I'm back. I know, I've been quite full with everthing, but please know that I will keep writing the story. This particular one is a really short chapter, but is nice for a comeback. 
> 
> Hope you like it guys!  
> \-------  
> Forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> I do not own SW but I own story

It was in the middle of dinner when  Phasma interrupted the usual silence to deliver some news - _ “Leader Snoke decided to stop your training indefinitely”- _ None of the people were amused or shocked, everyone turned to look at the woman but kept minding their business with their food - _ ”His plan for choosing one of you still stands _ ”.

- _ ”That’s obvious Phasma _ ” -The girl said. If Snoke were to get rid of that plan with no one intact he wouldn't pass the message like that, he would say it himself with some excuse, for some reasonable, for others, strange.  But still, this time it was obvious that he will carry his plan no matter what.

Hux sometimes gave the other two siths a look, for him there wasn’t the usual tense environment, Kylo wasn’t giving his killer look to the woman and she looked like she was thinking on what to wear tomorrow. Is not common to see that from people who are still threatened to be killed if they make the wrong move. Wasn’t his concern though. 

 

The next day, in the morning (Y/n), Kylo Ren, Hux and Phasma were called to the conference room to have an audience with Snoke. The Leader appeared before them receiving everyone’s salute.

-” _ You heard my decision to halt your training, I decided is the best for now, but don’t let your guard down. The annual First Order travel around our properties is really near, and you three [Hux, (Y/n) and Ren], will go as my advocates and representatives, so people will remember who has the power and who’s the true ruler of the galaxy _ ” 

Every year the First Order makes a ‘tour’ around every place they control to be present and check how everything is going, besides doing special social work to the ones in need as a populist act to gain votes and support from the citizens. General Hux was the one in charge of leading those trips and giving the speeches but he had to share his position with the others this time. He was not too happy with the news. 

_ -”(Y/n) is well known outside, she will be really helpful on getting people’s attention. Hux, be sure to give her a chance to speak from time to time _ ”-He agreed with a bad temper -” _ Kylo Ren will be good to maintain the order and give instructions to the high ups, I trust your capacity to do so”-  _ The reunion ended up with the usual salute and bow to the Leader, leaving a two days space, and most of the plan was already organised by the administrators. 

 

A couple of reunions were held in order to present the schedule and speeches, besides other events like an after party. Everyone packed their bags for the week and were sent to the first flight to a near planet in a special First Order ship. The rooms were really near each other and the tension between the three youngsters plus the presence of Phasma, who looked more like a mother than a Captain, was paper cutting. 

(Y/n)’s room was in front of Kylo’s and right next to Hux’s. There was one bathroom at the end of the corridor and no maids to attend anyone but the guards whose work is to maintain the siths secure. 

The first day was a chaos, even though (Y/n) made sure to wake up early to get ready, everyone was fighting for their time in the bathroom. No matter if you’re a woman or not, Kylo or Hux didn’t mind interrupting whatever you were doing, so they could get ready too.

_ -”How can you, women, spend so much time in painting your face? _ ”

_ -”Ask society and its double standard values towards women and their appearance Hux” -  _ The three were in the sink. Kylo wanted to brush his teeth in peace pushing the girl that was on the middle; Hux was fighting (Y/n) for space to comb their hair, because she, as usual, was doing her hairstyle and Phasma yelled that they should hurry up.

 

15 minutes later, the three ended up with toothpaste, makeup and water in the face and hair making Phasma irritated with the three kids. - _ ”I can’t believe you still behave like children” - _ She repeated  every time she turned to see them standing annoyed. - _ ”Clean yourself, (Y/n) do your makeup and hairdo in your room, I’ll make them put a mirror there _ ”

- _ ”Gosh thanks…I don’t want to be near these animals _ ”. Recalling, the mess began when Kylo Ren wanted to go pee and none of the others wanted to get out of the bathroom, then Hux wanted to get a bath and the same story repeated, the argument between the men was so stupid and huge that they started to fight with water, then someone made the toothpaste explode and finally (Y/n), mad, tried to stop and get out stepping out with Kylo and Hux making everyone and the makeup fall on the floor. 

 

The place of the gathering and speech was settled and it began as planned, (Y/n) delivered the message as Snoke told Hux, and the reaction was better than anyone expected. As they were informed, the girl was well known around the cities and planets under the First Order jurisdiction, she would attend the meetings with Snoke and had a chance to speak with citizens and other high ups, during the trips. 

She was pleased, Phasma seemed pleased too, more than the two men. Words to reassurance and proposals to make the people happy and motivated to work were said, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing impossible, only the basic that have been done until now. When the act was finished, it was time to stay at the  resting place it were given to them, at the last minute as gratitude, until the party at night, place the most important people were going to be as to be expected of an opening for a ‘tour’ event. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The big presentation with Snoke’s image ended, and the party started a bit later than expected. (Y/n) was happy since she didn’t had to fight for the bathroom like this morning and it was natural for her being around the figures that attended the party. It was not until she earned her title of Lord Sith, that Snoke would take her out of the training fields, and was too broken to do anything at that time, the way she acted sometimes was too harsh and that earned the fear of the people when she started controlling some areas in different planets, then that changed with time, her image softened in a way but it was as feared as the beginning.

 

Manners and talking were easy, the girl was the center of attention, not only because her personality, but because of the beautiful red and black gown she was wearing. Hux was the second in social abilities, it was easy for him to start a conversation, but hard to maintain it entertained; he did not have the charisma of his lady comrade. And finally, Kylo Ren was the least sociable, not in good terms with some guests because of his radical methods, but as respected as his rival.

 

Already after three hours of everyone being on their own, the mood turned animated thanks to the alcohol, some started dancing, others were playing cards and betting, other into the food station...just like that. (Y/n) was among the three of them, already quite drunk having fun; she wasn’t feeling that good after repeating the routine over and over again so she decided to take a glass of champagne and rest in a empty terrace right next to the party hall. 

 

She sat on the floor, letting her feet rest and looking at the sky, you could see some near planets, the colors, their rings. The girl remembered a similar scene when she was on training, so exhausted she couldn’t move, she would lie defeated on the ground looking at the immense scenery. Footsteps were heard getting closer to her.

_ -”I thought it was too perfect to be true. What brings you here, Mister Ben?” _ -she said with a wide smile, taking her glass to drink some alcohol. She was making the place, her home; taking off parts of her attire because it was too hot, and let part of her tight hairdo down.

- _ ”You must feel really comfortable having these kind of events” _

_ -”Oh yes, indeed” _

_ -”Specially after being tortured by Snoke and his training, where you were worthless even to him and had no prospects whatsoever. How do you feel?” _ -She gave a drunk laugh.

_ -”Feels amazing for sure, you jealous?” - _ The girl finished her glass and poured some more. - _ ”I don’t have such low standards” _

_ -”And still, here you are. Obsessed with a dead grandfather and with no title under the Sith order...oh and not to mention, the fact that you’re constantly threatened by Snoke, who can dispose of you anytime. Fucking successful” - _ That statement made Kylo Ren really mad, and tried to stay put, conveniently having his mask on. She stood as she could up raising her glass - _ ”That deserves a toast. For Ren’s mediocre accomplishments _ !” -and drank the whole liquid again. His patience was starting to run out and she kept saying those remarks, the joke wasn’t funny anymore.

_ -”Don’t you think you should stop and shut up?” _ -he asked making sure she could feel his raging eyes even through his mask.

_ -”How sensitive...I was right, it seems. Your anger is proof of that Ben. Tell me, shouldn’t you do something before the leader kills you, after using you? _ ” -She walked near him and placed herself mere centimeters in front of him, smiling wickedly.

_ -”Isn’t that your future as well?” _

_ -”How curious, we’re in the same boat” _ -There was no coincidence in that. The man remained silent thinking again on his talk with Snoke, and just one sentence came to mind when thinking about his method to get the girl down  _ ‘It is known love can change people, they start doing irrational things and even die for it. Even the person with the hardest heart, can fall, and sometimes they fall alone _ ’. For better or for worse, it was a good plan.

- _ ”We are. You intend to make an alliance with me? _ ” -He said that with a smirking tone and grabbing (Y/n) by her waist and pushing her against him, on purpose, he made his decision.

- _ ”Isn’t that the smartest way? _ ” -The girl surrounded his neck with her arms - _ ”And the most dangerous? _ ”

Kylo Ren took out his mask with the free hand he had, throwing it to the floor, revealing his manly features and some dark locks on his forehead. 

  
_ -”Let’s go down together then” _ -Followed by a deep kiss. A kiss that started slow and then full of lust, fighting for dominance which it was more dangerous than the plan itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope to write more often. PLease.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and being patient.  
> Till next time


	10. Into the trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour to keep the peace of the places under the First Order's jurisdiction, is not as simple as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of not writing, yes. I'm back.   
> Why I haven't posted anything? Well, I started working and work doesn't help, besides every time I had a chance to write, then I had other problems.   
> Well, the thing is, that I won't give up, and I won't stop writing no matter what. 
> 
> December is coming and I will have more time to write regularly like before. (Thanks god)  
> Anyways, Thank you for being so patient and wondering if I'm alive or not. Please enjoy the chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, english is not my mother tongue, if there's any mistake...whatever, maybe I just didn't saw it.

_ -”This is odd, you’re not throwing knives at each other” _

_ -”I have a damn hangover headache Hux. I have no energy to fight with any of you” _

_ -”That surprises me. By the way, where were you last night? I was looking for you two” _

_ -”We were making out, why?”  _ -Everyone in the table eating breakfast, lifted their head to look at her, but not in shock, just by reflex, to see her face, plain and grumpy. She knew she could say the truth and be taken like a sarcastic jokester, as usual. Kylo Ren didn’t mind, but probably thought she wouldn’t remember much after all those drinks she had last night. 

_ -”No energy to fight but you have some for sarcastic comments” _

_ -”Always” - _ (Y/n) finished her plate and stood up to pack and get ready to fly to the next place. Everyone was quite busy with their own stuff, and Kylo Ren once preoccupied discovered in a way that his new ally didn’t get any information from him yesterday. The alcohol seemed to have blurred her powers and (Y/n)’s headache wasn’t making it better. But was nothing to be worried about in the future, he now had a plan and questions to be answered, with some important help to avoid future obstacles, of course.

 

They still needed to go to a four more places for the tour. The second place was a quick stop and not much to investigate, Hux did he speech there and Phasma the rounds and security work followed by the other two pair filled with annoyance by their hangover; nothing out of the ordinary. The third place, a new planet, had the speech held at a big auditorium in the middle of the city, at night, and since they arrived early, they all had time to walk around the place before the gathering. 

- _ ”I heard you used to live here, a long time ago before meeting Leader Snoke _ ” -Commented Kylo walking alongside (Y/n) surrounding the building - _ ”This was before under the Resistance's power” _

_ -”I was born here if that’s what you’re trying to find out, my parents worked for the First Order before that too” _

_ -”Was that possible?” _

_ -”This planet was too open and permitted ‘political’ parties; one of them was the First Order and a lot of people supported them. Time later, the Resistance and their allies were killed or ran away and became what is today, claimed by Snoke” _

_ -”Interesting...”- _ They stopped when they got to the back of the place, she got distracted by the workers who were moving things from place to place, and a couple of some ‘out of the place’ staff people entering the backstage of the auditorium, probably reporters or providers. For her, some good years passed before she could touch that planet again - _ ”And what’s your plan from now on? There’s eyes everywhere, and thinking about it, there’s not much places where you can go and hide _ ”.

_ -”Well, who knows? Anyways, I’m sure you can think in something Mr. Ben _ ” -She turned to see him with a smirk - _ ”I’ll think on something. There’s no need on being passionate now _ ”

 

Preparations were done, Phasma, Hux, Kylo Ren and (Y/n) were standing on the platform listening to the First Order hymn in silence, as well as the crowd gathered there, before the speech from the General and the short video message from Snoke. The auditorium was full and the grayish sky could be seen, maybe it was going to rain later on. A breeze filled the place and just before the hymn was finished, a silence came and then a shoot. 

 

The target wasn’t clear, and whoever it was, shoot repeatedly at the leaders. The gasp in the place could be heard and then the panic and screams of the people trying to get out of the terraces. The stormtroopers were fast and made sure to shield everyone on the scaffold before more attacks began from different points. Kylo Ren spotted one man on the distance and caught him with his force, didn’t took long before gathering the information and killing him.

_ -”It is an attempt to kill us, the image of the First Order. A group of rebels and the Resistance is doing this” _

_ -How much are they?” _

_ -”More than 50, and they have drones, pistols and lightsabers” - _ Using the force also to protect themselves behind the soldiers, Kylo explained the situation to (Y/n). Phasma went to take care of things somewhere else while Hux seemed like a scared cat in trying to get out of there.

_ -”That’s not very original. It’s time to hunt them, I’ll take the east side” _

_ -”As you wish” _

 

The woman took off her dark coat and with her lightsaber started running across the backstage looking for all the terrorists. When some tried to hit her, she could easily spot them and finish them with a single move, but the others were harder to find, with the staff and citizens running around special measures were to be needed. 

Not quite like Kylo Ren’s choking technique, but she has more powers than what she says, all enhanced by her Eye of Maul. Mind reading was something not so difficult, (Y/n) wanted to know to what extent she could sue it, so she tried once. Opening her eyes widely, they started to turn yellow and red and a invisible air covered the entire place, watching every single character in slow motion, the girl could hear each thought as if she was in front of them. No matter how far people was, she could read them.

 

From then on, finding one of their hideout wasn’t hard. The girl moved fast so she could catch a couple that was trying to leave the place, and followed them to an isolated place, it could be a trap, but in her current state, that would be no problem. She could kill them all at once. But things changed suddenly when, already in the room, a group of people were standing there, like if they were waiting for her arrival.

_ -“Miss (Y/n)...is us _ ” -One said, uncovering his face and showing his empty hands to show he doesn’t want to fight -” _ We have no intentions to harm you, remember the letter? Our target is The First Order leader Kylo Ren and Snoke...we knew your parents…we know an injustice was made” _ .

_ -”What?” _

_ -”We all know who you are, wasn’t our intention to do this but as this was an emergency... Anyways, we came to tell you about what you may be wondering. You were taken away from your parents, so Snoke could use you power for his benefit. This people got together and worked with a  rebel group of the resistance in order to get this chance, risking our lives” - _ Everything was so fantastical, that it was hard to believe any of the words. They were still some random people, why would they gather to talk to her about that? She took out her light saber, it was already annoying.

- _ ”I’m not following your game...Stop trying to buy me out with some story about my parents. I don’t fucking know you” _

_ -”Did you know Snoke used to torture your parents in public, here? Do you know he manipulated them both and made them like animals? ” - _ The man said

She had no words, that was something she read about in the old archives of the First Order’s documents, when she was younger, she didn’t know if it was true or a lie to put on the record. 

- _ ”After they were no fun anymore, he commanded them to kill you, but they couldn’t and that’s when Kylo Ren killed them, with so much pain in their hearts”  - _ The male took out a necklace her mother used to have, and an old letter she could send, once she tried to escape to see her daughter once. He give them to the lady, so he can prove his story. -” _ We’re sorry. Lots of us witnessed almost everything that happened to them _ ”

 

The Sith girl, shaking and confused opened the piece of old paper that had stains of blood, showing her mother’s messy handwriting. She just wrote about how much she and her dad loved her, about how to stay safe and happy and if she could, to get in contact again with her grandmother. And at the end a line that said ‘ _ We’re all right darling, mom and dad will soon come and get you so we can go on vacations to the beach just like you wanted. Love you’.  _

 

The feeling of nostalgia and sadness started to fill her heart...She was trying not to cry like crazy there. 

_ -”My darling, don’t cry…” _ -A weak voice said, a voice of an old lady. The girl lifted her face to see a woman of age walking towards her, and her surprise was ever greater.

_ -”I’m sure you may remember your grandmother?” - _ The man asked smiling

_ -”My grandmother” - _ She recalled the time when she last saw her,  when girl was little and her parents made preparations to send the woman elsewhere, probably when the whole story of the couple being traitors, began. When the First Order arrived, they took everyone, and later killed them all, except for the girl.

-” _ She has been holding on so she could see you again, she also received a letter from your mother _ ” -someone else from the group said - _ ”We had to make a way we could gather with you to tell you the truth about everything...you know, some of us worked for the First Order too, some of us are just civilians who want some justice for our loved ones who were killed by them, tagging them as traitors” _ .  

 

The old lady made her way in front of her granddaughter, trying to walk as fast as she could. She was real, alive and weak, after all those years of hiding. (Y/n) could remember every single thing and her eyes watered. 

_ -”My dearest, don’t cry, have you been well all this time? Sorry for appearing in such hectic time _ ”

_ -”Grandma…” - _ She dropped her weapon and hugged her with care - _ ”You’re really alive, I thought I would never see you after that night” _

_ -”You’ve become such a beautiful lady, I’m so proud of you, just as you mom and dad would be” _

_ -”Where have you been? Were you treated right?” - _ She had so much questions, but so little time. She looked at her family as she found the happiness itself, scared that it could be a dream that will vanish as fast as it appeared - _ ”I’ve missed you so much _ ”

- _ ”I’ve been good...all these people have been my family since we parted. I’m grateful to them, I know you doubt because you don’t know them... but they’re trying to help you, me, us”  _ -The woman took her grandchild’s hands and smiled, finally reunited.

 

- _ ”We are from the same side, we worked like loyal soldiers in the First Order too, but we were tricked into Snoke’s game. Is our fault that your parents ended that way...we believed everything Snoke said and hunted them...they were not the only ones, our kids were killed too. Until we saw the truth, and most of us were already tagged as traitors…” _

_ -”And you want to kill Snoke to avenge everyone?” - _ She saw the woman next to her that was holding her tightly.

_ -”That, and to avoid something greater. Your father knew about all the top secret information, Snoke darkest plans. One in particular made your father scared, because it included you, his daughter, and someone else” - _ The man started saying again _ \-  “The past few years, strange things have been happening, ever since we joined forces with the resistance. We think it may have something to do with that plan, the creation of the darkest being” _

_ -”Being?” _

_ -”It may not turn human in the end, not an android, not an species...something incorruptible, and so powerful with the dark side that can destroy whatever it wants…That’s supposed to be you, but not you alone...there’s something else in the equation” _

She thought of Kylo Ren, but for some reason something told her that he wasn’t, but instead something worst.

 

- _ ”....Sweetie”-  _ The lady spoke cutting the conversation -” _ We don’t have much time, we want to protect you and all the galaxies too. There’s something else I must tell you, but it would have to wait till our next encounter” _

- _ ”Right, you should get out of here, we have stayed here too long” - _ (Y/n) focused to see in her mind if someone from the order was near - _ ”Nobody's here yet, I’ll help you get out of here” _

 

The mess outside was still on, the girl found a way out so everyone could leave safely. Some storm troopers were around, and every time they started to get suspicious, she would get rid of them. (Y/n) lead them to the back door, said her goodbyes to her grandmother and made sure no one was left behind; when a soldier noticed from afar and ran away to notify Phasma; not long after Kylo Ren saw the same scene.

 

(Y/n) turned her head and looked at him and when everyone was out, she closed the door. 

_ -”You didn’t saw anything” _ -She said

- _ ”What are you talking about? I just saw a daughter being the same as her parents _ ” -He replied, while oth eyes met.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

 

_ -”What are we waiting for?”  _ -Asked Hux. Kylo Ren and (Y/n) standing next to him were wondering the same thing. Captain Pasma where nowhere to be found and half of the stormtroopers were just helping wounded soldiers.

Minutes later Phasma appeared followed by a line of people far behind  _ -”I was notified about an irregular situation. Some of the rebels that participated on today’s  outrage were captured, and will be immediately executed” - _ As the people got near, it was clear that they were hostages. Exactly the people (Y/n) helped not long ago. 

The girl’s heart skipped a beat, when she saw her grandmother among the prisoners, each one next to each other, kneeled, in order to be killed. She thought what she could do, she can’t have her only family killed there. 

_ -’”Stop” _ \- she said like a whisper, Kylo Ren barely heard her and tried to read the situation. -”Stop”- she said again, not loud enough. The guns were ready and pointed at everyone’s head.

_ -”STOP!” _ \- She screamed. Everyone turned to see the lady, shocked and anxious, almost crying, but no one but Phasma understood. (Y/n) saw his grandmother who suddenly started crying with a disappointed face, while the others saw her as if she was the one who betrayed them; the Captain proceeded, and (Y/n) kept expecting the impossible. 

_ -”Kill them” _ -Phasma gave the order and the rebels were killed. She , in the middle of her confusion, clenched her fists and looked down  _ -”Lady (Y/n), I was also told that you didn’t kill the rebels on sight, but instead, helped them escape. Are you aware that you will face a trial with Leader Snoke” - _ Everyone got surprised, except for Kylo Ren.

_ -”I’m aware” - _ She said, on the same position

- _ ”You will be sent to Leader Snoke in a different ship. Try to not face the same destiny as your traitor parents Lord (Y/n) _ ”

-” _ Thanks for your concern” - _ she ended with a sarcastic tone.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Snoke hideout was a secret and always changing for more security. The only one who had an idea of the pattern of his whereabouts, was (Y/n), but it was complicated for her anyways, Snoke would never disclose such information to the one who is still on probation. 

 

Escorted by two high officials and handcuffed, (Y/n) was taken into the center of the place, where the Leader dealt with such cases. The girl knew what was coming, and wouldn't face her punishment with fear and showing weakness. More than ever she has to find out the rest of the story that she didn’t had the chance to listen from her grandmother. 

 

In the center of the arena, the girl was received by her master. Captain Phasma already told him what happened, maybe that explains the sinister laugh he gave when he saw her. 

- _ ”Did you really developed attachments for a woman whom you’ barely remember from the past? _ ” -He asked, but she only looked at him straight in his eyes without saying a word. - _ ”They must have told you interesting stories. Now that you’re grown up, you can hear the truth, did they told you about how the became like animals and fought each other?” _

(Y/n) just listened, she was aware that everything Snoke said was bullshit and almost everything was a lie to buy people depending on his convenience. She have been loyal to him, in order to finally kill him and et over the whole thing for once. She knew a lot about her parents, truth or lies, was a good beginning to start investigating.

_ -”Do you still think this was all by chance?” - _ She frowned her eyebrows, and the Leader’s smile grew bigger  _ -”Didn’t you find weird that they mentioned a ‘letter’ when they talked to you?”  _

_ -”Just get to the point” - _ She recalled, they did. And she was confused then.

-” _ When there’s a plague, you need to attack and get rid of it as soon as possible. Sometimes, you need to throw a bait, so they can show themselves...and then, you attack” - _ Snoke started  _ -”They were stupid enough thinking that they had a chance to fight me by sending a letter on your name. And you, lead them to where Phasma was waiting so we could kill them” _

_ -”What did you do?” _

_ -”I also needed them to stimulate your feeling of anger...the stories, plus the idea of those useless rats dying thinking you sold them to me. So your desire of killing me was even bigger and stronger...but I’m not done, this is just the beginning. You need discipline now, before the final stage” _

 

Everything was on purpose. Snoke used her to kill two birds with one stone. (Y/n) felt an immeasurable hate and disgust, but at the same time she knew that was exactly what he wanted. What now? If the only way to kill him is surpassing him, then she needs to accept her fate and be of use for Snoke’s plan, without  a fight. ‘ _ Pain and sacrifice is the value of that information’  _ just like what Phasma said of her first Training with Kylo Ren. She thought that was the only way. 

 

_ -”Are you ready for your punishment” _ -Asked Leader Snoke

- _ ”It doesn’t make any damn difference if I am or not” _

_ -”Good, you better not complain at all during  this week” - _ A door on the side opened revealing a fighting droid, just like the famous General Grievous, with four lightsabers and a high technology system - _ ”Let’s start simple today” - _ He commanded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> I'm so happy to post again...I will try to post in two weeks or something, this next week I have to write again in my other fanfic plus a new one I should have posted months ago.   
> Time to work on this again.
> 
> See you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was decent.  
> It will get better, I promise. And I will keep writing.
> 
> Please submit ideas, or any comments you may have. I appreciate that.  
> Help me write something you will like.
> 
> PD: 1) I'm writing this on the spot, so I don't have the story completed, not even in my head  
> 2) I like plot twist, but that depends on my moon, is not always like that.  
> 3) Give Kudos, comment, share and wait for the next chapter!


End file.
